Taken by the Screamer
by Alightoflife
Summary: Naruto wakes up one day and isn't where he is supposed to be. Sasuke kidnaps the blond with the intentions of drawing his brother to his death. He then forces Naruto to participate in his band to make Naruto's whereabouts known. SasuxNaru
1. Chapter 1

"I am Raven." His words woke me, and my eyes shot open to look at my surrounds. Everything was closing in on me, unfamiliarity consuming my every sense.

"Where am I!?" I shouted as panic came over me as quickly as fire spreads on dry grass. My arms refused to budge from behind me, bound together by a coarse rope. I didn't want to lay my eyes on him, I didn't want to be here with this stranger. I hoped that staring hard enough at anything but him would bring me back to my home, back to my bed. "Where am I?" I repeated. "Who are you? What's going on?"

He gripped my chin and waited until my eyes landed on his lifeless black ones. Then he spoke a deep, velvety sexy tone, "I am Raven. You will be staying with me a while." His black hair, and eyes, pale skin and lean figure. He was so familiar, but so terrifying.

"You-you kidnapped me!" I shrieked, my last memory of laying in my bed to fall asleep weighing heavily on my mind. "F-fuck! You're gonna kill me, aren't you!? I-I'm gonna die!"

"If you want unbound, you have to calm down." He stated.

"You didn't even deny it!" My head was spinning with the thought. I only have a few days, weeks if I'm lucky, left to live, and they're going to be stuck here being kidnapped. No Kiba, no Tsunade, oh, how lonely. Raven gripped my shoulder and pulled me from my worries and thoughts. "Don't touch me, murderer!" I yelled, but he easily slammed me harshly to the wall. His hand squeezed threateningly tight around my neck and I realized the only way to make it through even the first day, I will be forced to go against my stubborn nature and comply with what he wanted.

"Don't test me. you can do as I say and have a good stay or I can beat you shitless." I gasped in a lungful of air as he let me go and he continued, "I won't hurt you if you stay calm." I nodded my head in response, too scared to talk because of my running mouth. His hands fixed my hair, his eyes carefully exploring me as he ran his hands down my neck and chest. The motion was odd and sent fear trickling through me as uncomfort begged me to react in anger. No one should touch me. Even if it is a kidnapper who happens to be in my age range and somewhat sexy.

Raven pulled away quickly and got to his feet. "I'll be down later to check on you." Without another word or glance, he stepped up the stairs and locked the door behind him.

I sat in the basement with the cold creeping up my legs. The basement was plain, not many decorations and no carpet to keep the small chill at a minimum. I managed to curl on to the couch, with much uncomfort and difficulty with my arms stuck at no use. I stare at the instruments and make no use of my time as I count the pages of music dotting the ground. Other than that, there was only a lamp to light the darkening room.

Even the idiot that I am, I'm not taking the risk of going up the stairs. Without use of my hands, I can tumble down to my death, or if I even do make it out the door, I can't fend for myself. If they have a gun, my brains would be gone. This kidnapping is very different from when I was little. Those memories, I have been trying to keep suppressed... For a change, I am allowed to stumble around this room and to view everything.

That lonely part in me longs for the sexy kidnapper to come back down. Even if it's to hit me more or something, it's still communication, something that I absolutely need in a time like this. I can probably count the minutes on my hands before I start having an episode. That's why I try to never be alone.

He has been gone for the last three hours, leaving me to my own mind and torturous thoughts. Why am I here? He probably hates me like everyone else. He probably is trying to get money out of Tsunade. Or he could be a person I owe money to. I promised to pay them back! It's hard to pay back a loan until after highschool and college.

I continue to think of reasons why I'm here, why he should hate me. I'm different. I have paranoia. I'm annoying. I probably shoved him while trying to get through a crowd. I'm rude and loud. I probably fought one of his friends.

But the thought that stuck most was still the loan. Then I got to thinking of school in which the loan was paying for. And how I was just supposed to have left school a little while ago according to the sunlight that leaked from the ground level windows.

At this time, a door above me slammed open. Feet trampled and loud banter started as people came into the house. Then the door slammed back shut as music started loudly. It was then that the door at the top of the stairs opened and Raven came back.

He nearly glided down the stairs and came to me. I was quick to state what was on my mind, "What do you expect me to do about class!?"

His eyes came to me, smoldering under heavy eyeliner. He stepped forward and said, "I paid the rest of your fees and pulled you from class."

"What!?" I shrieked, only downgrading my masculinity as I did. "Don't you understand how important school is? Oh, I'd kill you if I could!" Anger swelled and I found it hard to make complete sentences, "Just, ugg, you fucking!" I struggled against the binds, willing them to disappear so I could strangle him, but I stopped as my wrists screamed their agony and nearly fell off. "How the fuck do you even come up with 10,000 dollars?"

He swooped down and placed a finger to my lips. "If you would stop freaking for half a minute, I would let you know that your situation is a hell of a lot worse than missing school."

He stood straight and I seethed. In a much more leveled voice, I asked, "Why am I here?"

Raven ignore my question aand said, "My band is upstairs. If they speak, you listen. Do not fight them or I'll have to punish you. No screaming, yelling, or making scenes. If anyone begins to suspect your disappearance is on us, I'll kill you." I stared in shock as he left once more.

He is just going to leave me down here? Bound, hungry, tired, _bored_. That sexy man is sooo sadistic.

~ Sasuke

I hate him. I hate him so much. His blue eyes and blond hair. Everything is his fault. If his presence wasn't so important, I'd have already killed him. For the hell his very life has caused mine.

"You ugly bitch!" Suigetsu yelled at Karin.

"Shark-tooth dumbass!" Karin's retorted insult wasn't more off of what a kid calling another kid a butthole was. They continue to yell at each other until Juugo called their attention to me with his question, "So who's in the basement?" I took a seat as everything went silent as they waited for my answer. Nothing gets past Juugo.

"Naruto Uzumaki." I answered.

Karin gasped. "You know Akatsuki is after him! They'll kill us to get him!"

I glared at the table as if it were the reason life sucked. The poor table was pretty damned lucky not to be a person, because if it was, it would have melted to a puddle of fear and misery. "I must kill Itachi. No matter if every single one of us die." Karin put a plate of alfredo pasta in front of me with, "I hope you like it." then served herself.

"Not gonna get us any?" Suigetsu asked, obviously intending to start another fight with the annoying woman.

"I'm not your damned maid." She huffed and stuffed a mouthful of noodles in her mouth.

Slob.

I took a bite suitably sized for my mouth. It's lunch time, nearly two meals since the blond last ate, but as Karin said just a minute ago, I'm not his maid. Yes, I am a cruel person. Sadistic, possibly. The thought of hurting him excited my blood.

"Earth to Sasuke!" My eyes focused past Suigetsu's waving hands to his face. "I asked what the catch of the boy is."

For another moment, I stared then poked at the pasta as I answered him, "You are to go by your band names to him. The only pain to him shall be from me. Anytime you come to contact with him, be friendly. We need to get him to agree to show on tour without ratting on me. The more his face is on camera, the quicker Itachi will come."

Silence.

Silence. It's obvious they don't like the idea.

Stares, and then Juugo broke the silence, "So if they find you out-"

"No one will find out." I cut in, a hundred percent sure of myself.

"But _if _they do, what about us and the Uzumaki?"

"Uzumaki would be killed if I am found out. No word will leave of your asistance." I was so sure of it, of how his death is reassurance of his silence.

They seemed relieved at the words. This is my doing anyways. Why would anyone else be able to take credit for so many murders that have been planned for so long.

I'm not crazy. I'm the most sane person on this planet, and if people would open their eyes, they would understand.

It was about one in the morning when I woke. A dull repetitive thump echoed through my head. For a minute, I assumed it was Suigetsu with some girl, and was tempted to go back to sleep. Then I remembered the adorably pitiful captive in the basement.

I groan as I force myself from the warm comfortable bed. I stumble from my room, allowing a murderous aura to spill off of me. As I unlocked the door to the basement, Naruto stopped hitting it from the other side. I took no hesitation when I opened the door. I gripped the front of his shirt and leaned him over the stairs. If I drop him, possibility of broken limbs or a concussion, if he lands just right death by broken neck.

"Please don't drop me." He whispered, words sharp in my sleep clogged ears. "I-I'm sorry. Please don't." It reverberated through the piercing silence.

"You woke me." I growled, not caring to whisper.

"I know, but I can't sleep."

"Why not?" I leaned him further over the stairs, his discomfort was my pleasure in this state of sleep induced anger.

"I have to pee." He whined.

At first, I thought it was a sort of escape attempt. It would be perfect. Everyone is asleep except for me. So I pulled him straight and aimed him from the basement towards one of the kitchen drawers where I pulled out a gun and loaded it.

His body started trembling the moment I placed the barrel to his temple, but he didn't say anything. I used my pocket knife to saw his binds. I pressed my lips to his ear and asked, "Aren't I such a nice guy? Letting you go piss in the middle of the night?"

He swallowed hard before answering, "It's better than getting beat around for pissing myself. Then I would have to sit in that piss. It would be quite uncomfortable." Yet, the whole time he backtalked, he quaked it terror. I placed my hand to his back and led him. He's an idiot that has no control of his mouth.

He will have to change that soon or suffer the consequences.

At the bathroom, I turned around in the doorway to give him a little privacy. Once flushed and zipped, I turn back to him, gun in my hand threateningly. "I-I have an issue." He stuttered.

"What?" I bit, watching him flinch.

His quakng wasn't going to stop anytime soon. "If I don't have my meds soon, I'm going to have a freak-out."

I yanked him from the bathroom and held the gun to his back. I remember the first day we met, how he explained why he was there. He was being treated for schizophrenia and anxiety disorder. I replied that I was there for depression and trauma.

He opened the door to the basement and asked, "Can you at least tell me why I'm here?"

Yet again, I keep the answer to myself. "Get in. If you attempt to leave, you'll regret it. If you actually manage, I'll find you and you won't have a single chance of living."

And I locked the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like too few of hours before I awoke from Karin's shrieking echoing through the walls of my room and bashing my poor eardrums murderously. I need to invest in soundproof walls. Or soundproof headphones would be nice too. I could take them everywhere with me then. No need to hear her annoying high pitched screech.

I pull myself from my bed, missing my blankets before I was even on my feet. It was as if none of them knew they are the reason I woke. Suigetsu and Karin greet me as I enter the kitchen, oblivious to my bad mood.

I take the seat across from Suigetsu. He presses his cheek to his hand and says casually, "Juugo is on the phone right now."

"Hn." I grunted my answer, not really interested.

"He's scheduling a concert." He continued.

I'm still not interested. Karin drew my attention from the rambling wierdo as she asked all too eagerly, "Have you checked on Naruto?" She turned the stove off and started pulling plates from the cabinet. I shrugged and she huffed in annoyance at my nonchalant attitude towards the captive. "Has he eaten anything?" Another shrug just to piss her off. It isn't fair if only one of us is in a bad mood. I stand and start setting a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast for myself. "You can't just let the captive starve!"

"Watch me."

"Why are you being so cruel?"

If I were anyone else, I would be pulling my perfect lips to a devilish smirking half smile. But I'm not anyone else. I am Sasuke Uchiha with a stage name of Raven. As Sasuke, I am a simple college Freshmen who is indifferent about everything and easily able to pull grades in. As Raven, I am a screamer of a popular band with screaming fangirls and drug-crazed teenage boys praising my every step. So my answer falls as, "Because I generally don't care about anyone's well-being but my own."

She turned sharply to me, but she would never lay a hand on me. Karin didn't shriek her anger like she would at Suigetsu, but her restraint is her respect. Everyone respects me, and they should. It is how is has always been and how it should continue to be. "Feed him _now_."

It wasn't out of intimidation, but more of knowing that I turned and took what was supposed to be my breakfast plate to the basement for the blonde. I know that if I didn't feed him, then she would and she would annoy me the whole time about it.

What I found was a complete shock. The lamp was on the ground as if placed there, the bulb across the room from it, black and burnt out. The couch was flipped over and tugged towards the two windows. At first, I thought Naruto had escaped, but as I looked, the windows were still intact. They are also too small for him to even slip through, so that was out of the question.

I grabbed the couch and pulled it up right, and there laying underneath it was Naruto. He was in fetal position and holding his head.

I was quick to drop to my knees and to start prying his arms from his body. Then, he jumped at me, hands around my throat. "I'll fucking kill you! Don't touch me!"

It was easy to pry his hands off of my neck. When I had him pinned to the ground with his body underneath me, he seemed to come to his senses. "Get off!" He struggled, but I only held his wrists tighter to the ground.

I scanned my eyes over him, trailing my eyes over the claw marks that marred his arms. "What the hell happened?" I asked, taking in his deranged appearance.

"I don't like the dark." He whispered. "Please let me up, I'm sorry I attacked you."

"Answer my question." I bit harshly, pressing my body weight to him.

"Something attacked me!" He yelled, anger flaming in his eyes. "The dark came, I tried to fix it, but I was attacked before I could."

I pulled myself from him, fixating my eyes on his self abuse. His eyes were lined with sleep deprivation and glittered with craze. "So." I started. "The light burnt out and you imagined stuff?"

"No-!"

"Did you do that to yourself?"

"No! It kept grabbing-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I hissed. He laid on the ground as I got to my feet. "No one was down here but _you_. No one hurt you but _you_. Sit on the damned couch and eat that food." I pointed towards the discarded plate and was on my way up the stairs.

Holding him captive is going to be harder than I had hoped. If I don't kill him, he's going to kill himself. That can't happen if I want Itachi to approach anytime soon.

I ignore Karin's rambling as I find a bottle of water and the first aid kit and head back to the basement. Naruto had already devoured the food by the time I got back down to him. I replaced his plate with the bottle of water and opened the first aid kit.

How is he even going to be considered a hostage? I can't leave him alone, that's for sure. I don't even know if he would be able to take my harsh words. I can't just be nice to him. Not after everything his life has put me through. Everything his mere existance means to me.

I pull out a sanitary wipe and start wiping the blood from his arms. This isn't even right! I'm having to take care of him now and I've hardly gotten to lay a hand on him. Is it wrong to be jealous of him? He gets to do what I so badly want to. I want to hurt him, make him scream and cry for everything that I've screamed and cried for. But... he makes himself hurt. Takes _my _position and hurts himself...

I grit my teeth and begin wrapping bandages around his arms. How does anyone manage to even claw that deeply with just stubs of fingernails? I finish wrapping. Once I'm done tending to his self inflicted injuries, I settle my eyes on his face.

Naruto was uncomfortable with my presence, that much was obvious. Now, he bites his lip as he is unable to stay under what I know is an intense stare. Even through all of his uncertainty and embarrassment, he is still attractive. His eyes draw me in, soft blues that beg. His body movements call out for me to touch him.

If our lives weren't intertwined in the way that they are, I could see myself being his friend or boyfriend.

I'm not going to let that thought ruin what I have planned, though. I have planned for far too long just to give it up on a whim. I watched his movements for weeks and waited for months just to know where to start planning.

But, if it would be ruined, it would be ruined by that memory that echoes it's images, it's pleasures through my head. During those fogged months, we had a kiss. It was the most perfect kiss, and was also the kiss that had him pulled away from me.

If we hadn't of kissed, I would have never figured out the truth. We would have stayed in the same mental hospital and I would have been returned to the remnants of my family, as would he and we could have continued being friends in Konoha.

His eyes grew wide and locked on mine as I pressed my hand to his chest. I put force enough behind it to push him to the couch. Does our eye contact make him remember? If I kissed him, would it still be the same? Would he remember my name? Would that simple kiss take us back in time to where we would so I could start over? We wouldn't have to be seperated to different hospitals hundreds of miles away.

Naruto struggled and pushed against me as I tilted his head back. "What the hell!?" The kisses I trailed up his neck were much more sensual than it should have been. I shouldn't be holding him down and putting him in such a vulnerable position. I'm a kidnapper, soon-to-be murderer. Not a rapist.

His words reached my deaf ears and then... I kissed him. Soft and forceful.

It didn't change time. It didn't change what I know. It didn't remind him of anything.

Life sucks.

~Naruto

_Raven had kissed me_. I take deep breaths, hoping to God that I don't get raped.

Then again, I remember those conversations with Kiba. How it started with him asking, "Have you ever wondered what you would do if you were getting raped?". Yeah, at the time, it was just a joke. Even if my answer was serious, I don't trully know what I would do.

Scream and cry, beg him to stop. But he is sexy, that's the one thing different between him and some pervy old man rapist. If it were a woman, I don't even want to know what is wrong with her. But, Raven is different. He trully could be a sex god with how gorgeous he is. Every action and word is so perfectly placed, that it _has_ to be hard for anyone not to fall for him.

I liked the feel of his strong hands, the smell of his cleanliness...

My mind races and I start thinking of right and wrong. I have to be a terrible person for wanting him to come back down to molest me. I'm so messed up, it's not even funny. I seriously shouldn't even be out of the mental hospital at this rate!

I curl up in the flimsy blanket on the couch and stare past everything. I start thinking back to last night, how the moment the light burnt out, I had woken up. I was completely terrified.

I hate the dark and I never want to go back. Just hearin gthe term 'kidnap' brings me back to those dreadful memories. I had been blindfolded for God knows how long. The police said I was missing for at least two months. I know it was longer. Then there was all the pain associated with the darkness.

_Please_...

_Please_ don't let Raven hurt me.

Sleep took hold of me as my mind swirled around dark thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

I still wasn't use to my surroundings, but when I woke in an even newer environment, I was instantly on alert. The sound that had woken me was a door opening and someone stepping in. I sat straight up in bed and was in defense mode. A moment after staring stupidly at the person, I realized it was Sasuke. "What time is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"A little after three p.m." He answered, holding a bottle of water out to me. "This is the room I'm staying in." He muttered.

"Why?" I was about to start panicking as I remember certain thoughts that I fell asleep to and a certain action that had brought those thoughts into my mind.

"We needed the basement for practice." He pulled a small orange bottle from his jacket and popped the lid off. "I had Red pick these up for you." I recognised them as a pill bottle. "I will keep them so that I don't have to deal with issues of overdosing."

I flushed at the implication and yelled, "I wouldn't try to kill myself!"

"Before I believe you, you have to prove it."

"What the hell ever." I turn away. My eyes ran over the plain room. Dresser, desk, bookshelf, bed. There wasn't anything here to decorate, almost as if they just moved in or were moving out.

"Remind me after dinner to give them to you." He repocketed them. And as he did, a memory flashed. His hand seemed to belong to someone else.

And his familiarity dawned on me.

"I'm not taking medicine that I don't need!" The pale black hair boy yelled at the doctor. Security was q uick to come on order, taking two to tackle the fourteen year old to the ground. I didn't help the boy, knowing from previous days that they would have no issue tackling me too and sedating me. So, for the third time today, he was taken to the ground.

His mouth was pried open as he struggled, kicked, and yelled. He wasn't let up until he had swallowed the pills. Even as we both decided to sit calmly and watch TV the doctors continued to watch the two of us. Other patients paid no mind, either too absorbed in the drug's fog to care or too use to tackles to notice. It was when his lips twisted to a smirk that I realized he had an idea.

He nodded for me to follow, which I did. He took me to one of the public bathrooms, as our private bathrooms had to be watched over by staff to be used, and knelt over a toilet. I watched as he made himself throwup the pills, breakfast, and whatever else he had stomached.

I take a heavy gulp of the water as I remembered that twisted boy. How, because of him, I had to stay an extra three months because I was thrusted so deeply in depression. Raven drew my attention as he said, "We were watching the news." I let my eyes trace up him, remembering how all too often I had tried to memorize that boy from the mental hospital. It was nearly five years of fog ago and almost impossible to remember anything except how much his whole being contrasted each other.

Raven continued, "And your foster mother and friend appeared."

"W-what!?"

"You are announced as a runaway."

"What else did they say?" I wanted so badly to hear their voices.

"The Kiba kid said something along the lines of 'Fuck you, no I'm sorry. I miss you. I hate you-' He couldn't make up his mind." That tugged a hundred strings in me. It was something Kiba would say, ranting his hate for my stupidity the proclaiming his love for me and shortly after repulsively rejecting me and saying he isn't gay. It's so like Kiba to be unsure of what's going on just as much as me.

"What else?" I asked, almost begging him to say something, even if it was a lie just to make me happy.

He shrugged and said, "Nothing really."

I laid back down and wished Raven would spontaneously combust. He should catch fire, a single flame for each ounce of hell he has caused. I hope his perfect hair is the first to go. He's intentionally throwing my emotions around, tossing me into a juggler's show. I don't know whether he is going to be nice next or horrible. No, he isn't ever nice. It's more like rude or horrible.

Raven sat at my feet and said, "My band has agreed to some rules. They think you should be allowed here under friendly stay." Friendly stay? If this was a friendly stay, then I would be able to leave and come back as I pleased. I wouldn't have to worry about the gun tucked to Raven's hip. He may not shoot my brains out yet, but I know for a fact that he has no issue with shooting me in the leg. He would probably bandage it then shoot it once it's healed just so I would be in pain all over again, too. "So that you... don't freak out again." I place my hands to my face. Isn't that great? I made my kidnapper pity me. "You will be in here at eight and the door will be locked at eight-thirty."

"I don't want to be here." I said harshly, tempted to kick him. "I want my friends, school, and foster-mom."

"And right now is not a good time to be wanting things." He glared at me.

"God!" I gripped my hair, hating how helpless and upset this guy makes me feel. "I hate my life." I sit up and growled, "You know it wouldn't be so bad if I at least knew what I did to be here!"

"You want to know so bad?" He challenged me and I kept my glare on him. "You're bait for the Akatsuki."

For a moment, it didn't register. Then, it hit me pretty hard. All of those news titles of my parents' deaths, the reason of all my nervous breakdowns, the maker of my twisted reality...

"Do you know what the fuck they did to me!?" I yelled. "I'm under a witness protection program- I can't even go to public school or use facebook or any form of internet because of those damned people!"

He smirked, oh that familiar smirk, but I can only wish that I remembered where I had see it. "I know exactly what they did." My heart thudded, all anger leaving me. "You walked into your house and found your parents shredded, disembled throughout their bedroom, huh? The glorious sight that sent you to that dreadful hospital."

"Who... are you...?" I asked, feeling weak and scared. He knows too much about me. I don't know him, but he knows my life through and through. This is the worst week in history, not in my life, but history all together. I'm being forced to remember things that have hurt too much to think about, I'm being held hostage by a murderer, being used as bait for a group of murderers, and generally I'm not happy. "How did you find me!?" I demanded.

"Considering you'll be dead before leaking my secrets, I guess I'll tell you." He acted as if this was a casual conversation. I'm not a captive or anything! "I was reviewing surveilence of my last concert and was pinpointing all the blonds there. Who was waiting in the parking lot for their over excited, hyperactive, dog-breath friend?" He shrugged and added, "Found him on facebook, a lovely site huh? Considering I couldn't find you, he had already added my band on to his friends list. The post he had up for the night 'Naruto is such a lamo passing up the chance to mosh-' and yatta yatta. He gave you away, Naruto."

~Sasuke

After I had left Naruto, he joined Suigetsu and Juugo to watch TV. He looked sick and didn't talk to the either of them. I stand in the kitchen and listen to Karin.

"Gaara called earlier." I nodded. "He's paying double to have us come perform on short notice."

"How short is short notice?" I ask, narrowing my eyes. I didn't like performing. I did it for the money, but I have plenty now. With what is in my bank, I can easily pay off the rest of my college and live comfortably in a decent sized house with no trouble.

"Three days. They will have a celebration for the rain of the year. Requesting 'Let the Rain Fall'."

I growled and bit out, "I'm not showing up naked this time."

She laughed and said, "You had a towel."

"It was a terrible, cruel joke. I don't care how well the album sold because of it..." I could feel just a slight blush come to my cheeks as I thought back to how Suigetsu somehow managed to get away with my clothes and had me skidding onto the stage in just a towel. I was dripping wet from my shower which he had interrupted and the show wasn't even supposed to start for another thirty minutes.

It was the first concert of 'Let the Rain Fall' and for weeks we were congratulated on the interesting and eye catching theme. A high pitched scream burst through my thoughts and almost instantly, I knew Naruto was doing something. I caught sight of him as he dashed past the kitchen to shut himself in my room.

Suigetsu was laughing all too hard and Juugo was chuckling. I step to the hall and look down to where Naruto poked his head out. "Fucking faggot!"

Suigetsu got to the doorway of the livingroom and called down to him, "I'm just messin' with ya, blondie."

"Fuck you!" He held his middle finger up. "And go to the dentist sometime."

"Hey! I paid good money for-"

"Faggot!" Naruto shouted before slamming the door shut again. I sighed as Suigetsu charged after him and Naruto fought for safety on the other side.

"What do you think happened?" Karin asked.

I shrugged. I really don't want to know, especially since Naruto is calling him a faggot. It's just a light argument, most likely brought on by Suigetsu. I still don't know whether I should allow it or break the banter up. Should Naruto sit, be miserable and bored, or should he have at least a decent time with my bandmates? Why hadn't I thought of restrictions before kidnapping him? He can't get too restricted though... He needs his face on TV. He needs to be able to easily say that he is safe and there isn't anything to worry about, but if he is stressed and feeling as if he will die in a heartbeat, there is no way his mouth will keep from rambling the truth.

It was when he shrieked again that I realized what would get his face on the television. "Karin... Do you think you can convince him to get on stage?"

"Well, Sasuke..." She scratched her head. "Why?"

"You know that piece that calls for two vocalists?" I asked. She simply nodded. "Instead of hiring a female screamer..."

"You sick son of a bitch!" Naruto and Suigetsu both went running down the hall, Naruto chasing Suigetsu this time.

"Oh." Her eyes lit up too.

"Naruto!" I called.

"Shit. Shit." He muttered. "Now you're getting me in fucking trouble you damned prick-" He stumbled in the kitchen, cheeks flushed from rush of fighting. Naruto waited for me to speak, calm and trying not to look worried or tense.

"Go with Red. She's going to get your measurements and outfits set up for you."

I let her lead him away and to her room as I go to take Naruto's spot on the couch. After silence and watching the TV, I asked Suigetsu, "What did you do to him?"

"I just grabbed his leg and asked if he wanted me to show him a good time."

I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the boy born in indifference and hate. I don't smile no matter how funny something is... but I have to admit that the reaction he had gotten out of Naruto was pretty impressive. "Hn." Now, if Naruto had only known that Suigetsu was straight, though Suigetsu did deserve some insults.

I don't watch the TV. I let my thoughts consume me.

He was only thirteen at the time of our stay in the hospital. Plenty old to remember me, but he didn't have the passion to remember like I did. I want to remember everything, how I watched my parent's lives trickle away, as I watched the person closest to me betray me. I want to remember that man who was easily able to slip in and out of my home, leaving me with treachorous thoughts each time. I will remember each drop of blood I had drawn from my skin.

I will remember who I am.

I will remember what made me.

My music will shed onto the world the darkness that they are oblivious to. It will make them one at a time realize what is going on and one at a time be driven to sanity. They will only then understand my motives. They will understand the darkness around them and will either consume it themselves or let it suck them in.

One day, I will no longer be the last sane one left. Those crazed on happiness and pleasure... I hope they die.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everyone. I hope the story isn't too fast pace or anything. I figured I should leave a note for everyone. I happened to find like fourty pages of this story and was rereading it. I was so excited to find it, so I'm typing it up and editing while I'm at it.**

**If there are any errors, please let me know. I try to read the chapters a second time through so I could catch them. Also know that soon enough, I will run out of papers to copy and I will have to finish from scratch so it might take a while for later chapters to come.**

~Naruto

I have no earthly idea what kind of epiphany came to him, but it really was out of my comfort zone. He had me sitting at the desk in his room, a laptop open with a music program pulled up, while he highlighted words on music that he pulled from a folder. "The highlighted words are what I would like you to sing."

I finally snapped out of the initial shock of what he was asking and stood up for myself. "Why the hell should I do what you ask!? I've never sang for anyone in my life so why would I sing for you or thousands of people?"

"Only three hundred were invited."

"And how many are going to bring cameras and post it on youtube?" I hissed.

"You _have_ to do this, Naruto."

I crossed my arms and he reached and press play on the computer. He said the words, no melody or tone, just a monotone draw as the music continued. Then, at the end, I asked, "Why should I sing it if you aren't singing?" Raven had stopped threatening and being mean to me after he had pressed the gun to my thigh. I started breathing heavy and the pathetic _whimpers_ as he said wasn't considered singing.

"Because this is _your_ part." He growled. He was trying to be a little nicer with me, but he has nearly no patience. He played the music again and I could hear where my words were supposed to blend, but I just couldn't bring myself to sing it. My heart thudded and I could only think of how I will embarrass myself. I've never considered myself a good singer. I'm tone deaf and can't sing the octave of any songs that I enjoy, so I just let it play. How does he expect me to sing this if I can't even sing for myself?

"Fine." Raven sat to his ass next to my chair and cleared his throat. "Replay it." And for what felt the millionth, but wasn't even the twentieth, time today, I replayed the recording. A gutteral growl pierced the music and I realized Raven was singing his lines. "This life I live-" Perfect in time, death metal growl sending goosebumps up my arms. I never figured out why Kiba liked hardcore music, but being right next to the maker of the emo growls, I can understand. Then, in a slightly high octave for his voice range, Raven half cried, "One true friend-" And converted back to his growl, "Back-stabbing bitch."

I pause the music, quickly earning his black eyes. Why would he say something like that about his friend? "What?" He bit harshly. "You wanted me to sing, so I did."

I looked through the lyrics, but none of it made sense. The way he sang it, the anger and then the pain... He can make these words emotional and painful for someone else to hear, even if they don't understand. "What is this about? Maybe I could sing it if I understand..."

"A friend I met in the hospital." He stared up at me, looking almost innocent from the ground.

"No, Raven." I growled, pulling my hands over my face. "Why are you angry at that friend? How are they a back-stabbing _bitch_. You don't call a friend that."

"It's personal."

"Then why the hell do you want me to sing a personal song!? You're so weird!" I huffed and crossed my arms with a childish pout.

"What would make you sing?" He asked. I said nothing. If I did say what I want, I wouldn't be granted it anyways. He wouldn't let me go home if I would just sing for him. He would insult my singing, say it was a bad idea, then toss me back to the scary basement. "Anything Naruto." I stayed silent, knowing it tortured him more than when I was actually back talking him. "You _have _to sing Naruto. It is the only way to get your face on TV with your friend's and fostermother's approval. If you seem to just be tagging along, you'll go to juvy and my band and I will go to jail for housing a runaway."

"Or you'll go to jail for kidnapping me." I huffed. "Why should I have my face on television anyways? It's only going to bring my death one step closer to me."

"Even so, Naruto, your name is on the news for being missing. They know where to look, and if you're there, they will kill you and everyone you love. Your only bit of sanctuary is with me." I grind my teeth as the possibility of having my friends and family hurt soaks in. "So. What will make you sing?"

"I want to go home, but that's obviously out of the question!"

He stood, his presence towering over me dangerously now. I tilt my head back to stare up at him. "Anything except." He said.

"What do you want me to say?" I shouted. "To kiss you or something?" After what I said had settled in, I stared almost expectantly up at him. He then turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"It's your life that depends on this."

~Sasuke

I just don't understand. Tomorrow we will be in the car for Suna and tomorrow night is the performance, but I can't manage to get Naruto to trully sing. He tried last night, but it was weak and unemotional and when I told him so, he got angry and started ranting at me. I wish he would put that anger into the singing, it would be perfect.

He doesn't understand how to push the air out, how to hold long screams or cries. His singing is altogether... terrible. It's not terrible _because _he's singing, but because he isn't feeling.

I heard him humming the song in the bathroom as he showered this morning, but even then he didn't word it. I walk into my room and slam the door shut. Naruto was laying on my bed, arms crossed behind his head. "You're sleeping on the ground." I growled.

I'm not angry or pissed. I'm beyond furious at him. How is he so easily letting this go? He _has_ to perform! He _has _to!

"W-what?" He asked.

"That is my bed. I am sleeping there tonight." I'm sick of sleeping on the couch while he gets comfort. I figured being at the couch would give me a nice guard of the door if he were to somehow manage past the locked bedroom. My room has no windows so I wouldn't have a worry there. Him being on the floor is just as good of an idea since I can easily wake up if I hear him moving around.

"You're just being a jackass now."

I let my anger speak through my actions as I gripped one of his wrists and shoved him down to my bed. His watery blue eyes were wide as I pinned his wrist down and fought his other wrist to the bed. "Don't be so disrespectful." I hissed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, fear taking away his voice. "But I just can't sing it. I don't know why you are so angry about that."

"You know what happens to a lot of captives, huh?" I asked, letting my breath trickle over him. "Don't make me do it to you. Shut the hell up and get on the floor." I rolled off of him and snuggled my back against the wall.

"Fuck no!"

"Spoiled bitch-" I wanted to beat him, make him cry, to cut him- anything to show him who he is and where he stands. He is to go onto the stage tomorrow, though. His face will be viewed on the news and questions will be asked if he is with us and bloody. No, I can't take risks. "No snuggling." I finally growled and turned away from him.

Tomorrow night, I will perform. I will harvest my anger for his stupidity and scream my hate. I will make everyone worship my feelings, my words, the darkness I will create. He will watch as I make magic with my words and he will be traumatized and immobile by my words, by the beauty. He will either sing or I will kill him myself.

Tomorrow night, his life is all on him, but I'm not going to let Itachi kill him. Naruto's death, just as Itachi's, will be by my hand if anyone's.

~Naruto

I wake to muffled music coming from the basement. By that, I know it was Raven and his band practicing. I lay in bed and appreciate it. He really knew what he was doing when these words and sounds were pulled together. It brings the rage out in me, the hate and sorrow, and evenmoreso, the pain. His voice cracks on que, sending goosebumps across my skin, a pain so practiced and dwelled upon, that he is openly able to express it through his music.

I get up from the bed and stare stupidly at the wall, willing wakefulness to come over me. Last night, I slept pretty well, though that's possibly because I was shoving Raven and taking the majority of the bed and covers. I remember waking up at one point and appologizing, "Sorry... Smack me if I hog...".

Oh, the things you say when you are sleeping! After a few more minutes, and a pause later, the beat of the song Raven and I will sing filters in. Then the bedroom door opens.

Raven looks me over then stalks to the closet. "They're practicing the music... It would be nice if you did too." He pulled out an outfit and shoved the clothing items into my arms. "Go change. When you're done, I'll escort you to the vehicle."

I felt my stomach clench in fearful knots. "I can't do this." He pulled me to my feet. "You don't understand!" I threw the clothes to the ground. "If you get me on that damned stage tonight, it won't end well!"

"And why exactly not?"

I could feel the fear of standing in front of all of those people as if they were watching this fight now. The breathlessness, the need to be perfect. They will be watching my every mistake and badgering me about things that were good but needs to be better. I can't take the criticizism.

"I have stage-fright." I whispered.

He gritted his teeth and stalked out of the room.

The vehicle in question so happened to be one of the vehicles that draws the most attention. A limo. Raven was up front with the manager who was driving while I was in back with, Predator, Red, and the silent guy who has yet to introduce himself. I don't think he's very good with people.

Predator was sprawled across the limo floor asleep while the silent guy stared out the window. Red was simply in her own thoughts.

Yet, there was me. While everyone else was calm and ready for the performance, my heart was thudding. It beat so fast and so hard, I thought I was either going to pass out or my chest was going to explode. This is just ridiculous to be this terrified of performance! My limbs were weak and numb and my grip wasn't even working right. Even my breathing felt weak and unsatisfying!

Raven's outburst hadn't help me any either. At the restaurant, I was feeling too sick and nervous to eat. Nothing seemed appetizing and my stomach was already in knots, so when he demanded that I picked something off the menu, I was unable to. His band members all watched in shock as he gripped a handful of my hair and shoved me to the bathroom.

"Do you think this is funny?" He had asked and threw a hundred irrate questions and insults my way. It had all ended with him slamming my back to the wall and his lips pressing to my ear. "Keep acting up... and you'll regret it."

So I ordered and ate as much as I could to keep him from getting pissed off at me. No one talked at the table, then tension between my nerves and Raven's anger being too much. Then, we were back in the limo. We are only about half an hour from our destination now, and still there isn't anything exciting to look at outside the window.

My stomach squeezes even tighter as I realize we are getting too close too fast. I don't want tonight to come. I don't want to even arrive at the mansion after hearing Red speak about the host.

His flaming red hair and murderous eyes. He supposedly killed his best friend when he was little and was let out of a mental hospital after three years of treatment. Who would kill their bestfriend?

The more I thought about him the more I was terrified to meet the boy. At this point, I'm more scared that he will kill me than I am scared of performing.

I focus my eyes outside. The wispy grass surrounding some of these pathetic houses will soon have their rain. Raven had let me know that tonight is the yearly rain and that is why his band is to perform 'Let the Rain Fall'. Then, I got to thinking...

And I realized why he might seem familiar. Raven is from Hebi. Hebi is the popular band that everyone in Konoha Private High listens to. It wasn't just that Kiba listened to them, but because Kiba and so many others had bandshirts and posters, most of which has Raven's face plastered to them. This isn't just a popular band. This is a band in which pot heads and teenage girls worship.

Which promises a hell of a lot more than just 300 viewers.

I take a deep breath as the limo comes to a stop. I don't _have_ to perform no matter what Raven says. Even if the lyrics and music is stuck in my head... I will get on stage and let everyone know that Raven kidnapped me.

Then what...? Death by fans? They'd be furious if I sent Hebi to jail!

I stay in the limo as everyone else gets out. "Naruto." Raven called threateningly.

"No!" I nestle myself into a corner. Why is it so impossible to avoid this situation? Oh yeah. I'm kidnapped. If I try to run, it's a promise of pain, and I don't want more pain right now.

"Go." He commanded his band to go to the door and I watched them leave the limo's side. He then stepped in and asked, "Is this what you want? One on one time with me?"

I held my foot out towards his knee as he stepped closer. When he side stepped, I angled it towards him again. As he tried to grab my foot, I kicked his hand and fought him off from my corner. "I don't want to go. I don't want to perform. I don't want to be here. I want to go _home_. If you had to know, that is what I want."

And he pounced me. He forced me to the ground, overruling my struggle. "Well, I want _you_ to stop acting like a spoiled _brat_."

"What the hell is going on?" I tilted my head back so that I could see the open door of the limo. There, upside down, was one of my bestfriends.


	5. Chapter 5

I try to twist from Raven's grasp, but he refused to let go. So I called out to the red headed boy, "Gaara! Help me, he-he's gonna rape me!" His blue eyes widen as he examined us a moment more. Of course I knew Raven wasn't going to rape me, but Gaara didn't!

Raven was silent a moment before asking, "You know each other?" Obviously, he was pissed about the fact.

It then dawned on my that the murderous red head that Red and Predator had been talking about was one of my close friends. Gaara stayed silent as Raven got off of me. At least I can't be scared that I will be murdered by the monster now, but it does nothing to easy my fear of tonight.

"What is going on, Uchiha. I wasn't informed that you knew or were even bringing Naruto."

Before Raven could answer or keep my from shouting out, I said, "He fucking kidnapped me because I'm gorgeous!" Raven nearly dragged me out of the limo and slammed the door shut.

"Explain what you are doing with Naruto." Gaara hissed, luckily on my side.

"Then explain how you know each other." Sasuke bit back. They were both angry, and I loved it. Gaara will definately help me home. He has to know how evil and twisted Raven is!

"Fair enough." Gaara growled.

I tried to yank my wrist from Raven's grasp, but he held me firmly. My eyes caught the gleam of a gun that was tucked loosely in his pocket. I was quick to take it and point it at Raven, but he didn't even flinch. "It's not loaded." He said calmly.

Flipping it open, I found he was serious. I chucked, but only an amused gleam in his eye broke through his anger.

Gaara seemed unfazed by Raven's indifference and my childishness, but he should expect it from me. After all, "Naruto attended Suna's mental hospital for the last three months that I was there. When he was released, my parent's took custody of him for a year because they liked him."

Raven grinded his teeth.

"We _really _good friends." I growled, loving the glare that Raven shot me.

"I'm using Uzumaki as bait for the Akatsuki."

Gaara held eye contact. Holding eye contact with Gaara was the thing that brought us so close together. He had me pinned and was about to start attacking me whenever I held his eyes all through the first session of group therapy I had at Suna's mental hospital. "Are you asking to be killed?" He had asked me.

My answer was calm, "Nope. Just wondering if you want to eat dinner at the same table with me tonight." It had confused him and had made me laugh. So I sat with him when no one else would. I made him smile, even if slightly. I was the only one until this day that has been able to hold eye contact with him without feeling threatened.

Now, Raven is holding his eyes. And their conversation is silence until Gaara says, "Hurt him and I don't mind killing you." At first, I thought he meant for Raven to let me go home, then he continued, "But I hope you know what you are getting yourself into, Uchiha."

"W-what the hell, Gaara! You're supposed to make him leave me alone!"

He said as he turned on his heel to the mansion, "I trust him."

Raven shoved me towards the door. "He's forcing me to perform tonight, though! I can't do it, you know I can't!"

Gaara simply shrugged and said, "I think it's about time that you get over your anxiety."

"Oh, you heartless bastard." I crossed my arms and waited for him to open the door. As I stepped by, I growled, "Nice ass, by the way." Raven hit me over the head for the comment, but I like having Gaara's emotions and thoughts twisted in knots. He's cuter whenever he isn't glaring, but staring in confusion.

I turned and waited for Gaara's eyes one more time as he shut the door. "Which room is Kankuro's?" I asked.

"Second door on the left." He nodded towards the stairs.

"Let's use his bed tonight!" And before the meaning could settle in, I was dashing up the stairs for a game of Call of Duty to settle my nerves.

~Sasuke

Gaara and I sit in silence in the library. I had let him know that letting Naruto spill comments so off-handedly is unacceptable. I let him know what exactly was going on. Then, I let him know my emotions on the subject.

Now we sit in silence. Silence with Gaara is almost unbareable, but if it's held out, it is almost always awarding. Then, he spoke, "So you want him to suffer because you hate him... but you can't make him suffer?" He asked, a smile coming to his lips.

"Do you think that's funny?" I hissed.

Gaara and I had become a sort of friends after he had paid for my band to come perform for the first time about three years ago. That money is what got us to where we are now. I owe Gaara my respect, so when he says something, I _have_ to take it seriously.

"How long have you watched him?" He sat back and crossed a leg over his knee.

"A couple months."

"And have you seen how open he is?" I stayed silent. "I bet if you had just walked up to him and reminded him of the hospital stay, he would have been estatic to show on the news with you."

I pressed my cheek to my hand and said, "You think I haven't tried that? His fostermother recognized me when I showed up at the doorstep."

"Hm." He shut his eyes. "I'm still sure there was some way you could have stepped in."

"His friend Kiba was always around. That kid would have recognized me anywhere." I know that there were no ins or outs. "The only issue I'm having is..." I don't even know if I could say it, but Gaara sure had no problem with it.

"You're going soft on him." I glared, hating how he was wording it. Yes, I wished intense pain onto the blond, but I can't deny it. I'm growing soft. Not because of his mental condition like I had thought at first, but because I hate seeing him so weak. "Well... I spent a year with Naruto and from how much he talked about you... it's not really surprising. You were both really close from what it sounded."

I was commentless.

"But if you insist on making his life hell, I have nothing to tell you. I don't appreciate you hurting Naruto." He stood and started for the door.

With his back still to me, I said loud and clearly, "You do know his life is on the line tonight, do you not? If he doesn't sing, I refuse to let him be killed by anyone but _me_."

He growled raspily, "If that is the case, you better find a way to get him on stage, or I will make you suffer at all costs."

I was getting ready for the concert now. People were flooding the downstairs and I could feel nerves plucking heavily at my insides. I pulled the liquid eyeliner into a point.

A private stylist? Who's heard of that? Karin picked up tips from the internet and pulled everything together for us. There is no way I'm trusting some lady to do my hair. She would do everything _but_ my hair. It would be a wonderful way to get molested, and generally I just don't want to risk it.

Speaking of the devil, Karin burst into the room, dragging Naruto behind her. "Look! He so fucking sexy!" She shoved Naruto forward. I stepped towards Naruto, putting cherry chapstick on as I did.

"Something's missing." I told her. He crossed arms and glared at me. He wore black shorts, a chain belt loose around his hips. The orange worded black shirt was perfect too, 'Fuck you'. Orange ribbons tied from the top of his shirt and wrapped down to his wrist of one arm, a fingerless glove on his other hand. It was perfect, sexy, and so spontaneous, just like him. "Dismissed." I waved her out.

She growled and said, "Fine, but be down in ten."

"Whatever." I waited for her to shut the door before asking Naruto with his beautifully smudged-lined eyes, "Want a goodluck charm?"

His eyes widened and he dropped his arms to his side. "I-I dunno. Raven... do I really have to?"

"Will the charm make you feel any better?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"I guess..." I stepped towards him and pretended to reach for my pocket. As his eyes followed my motion, it gave me the advantage to grip his hair. I pulled him towards me and pressed my mouth to his exposed neck. "W-what the hell!?" He shoved against me, a soft hiss as protest to the pain when I latched my teeth down. "Get the fuck off me!" He managed to finally push me back, but not soon enough to keep his neck clean.

Still, I can't keep my hands to myself. I want to touch him so badly, to make him _mine_. Naruto _is_ mine and he's going to learn it soon enough. I smirked as he rubbed his neck and stepped away from me. His insults did nothing to me except make me want to bite him again and again.

I restrain myself as he looks at the bruising mark in the mirror. "What the fuck!?" He held his neck, a ferocious blush adorning his cheeks.

"Good luck." I said and left. Yes, he looks perfect now. Everyone will know by that mark that he is mine. No one should question, and if they do... I'll make sure they don't have a tongue to question ever again.

There was a time when the psychologist told me that my contradicting emotions were bad. They told me I need to think about what I was trully feeling.

Well, I feel my hate for him. It burns so deep that... I feel a want for him. I want to hurt him, I want him to be mine, I want him to think of me and only me as I inflict that pain on him for what he does to me. He's the reason my family is gone, he's the reason I have no one left, he's the reason my emotions are going in circles. If Naruto didn't exsist, I could find some sense of happiness, but his being won't allow that.

So when I get on that stage, I scream.

And as those lyrics left my lips, the world began to cry, "Let the rain fall!" And the tears the sky dropped blended so perfectly with the drums, the strumming, my words...

**(I have the lyrics written down. Message me if you would like them. I'll keep them for now for annoyance's sake)**

~Naruto

It's coming up too quickly now. I was now terrified of going to the stage _and_ embarrassed by the hickey on my neck. Why the hell did Raven do that?

I sit against the wall back stage. I don't know how I'm going to do this. My hands are shaking really bad, in fact, my whole body is. I had snuck some of my pills from Raven's room, double the dosage I was prescribed, but it just didn't seem to be working.

Damned pills! They always make me feel better, why don't I feel better?

And as another song comes to an end, I half expected one more to play. Instead of immediate music, Raven's voice came over the mic. "Hey, everyone."

Screams. Girls crying about how they want to bare his children, just chaos in the crowd for his voice.

"I had one more song planned for the night, but I don't know if we'll be able to play it." Everyone hated that. The tease, how he was bringing it up, but not able to promise it. "It's called 'This Life We Live' but I had a special friend who was supposed to sing it with me." I get to my feet and peek over at him. His eyes came to me for a moment before returning to the crowd. "The song is also about that special friend. Everyone knows of my stay in the mental hospital."

The crowd was moderately quiet, interested in what he was saying, but his words pierced me the hardest. He had stayed in a mental hospital too... and he is referring to me as the friend he had met at that hospital. I grip my head as all of the countless meanings of the lyrics hit me.

"He was there for me when I had no one else. His last words were, 'Find me when you're out. I won't forget you.'" He laughed softly, eyes trailing over to me. "I found him, but he doesn't seem to remember me."

My blood ran cold as the crowd started screaming for me to come on stage. He tilted his head and that was the cue. I have to do this now. How could I not see it before?

He isn't familiar because of his popularity but because he was my friend. He was the one that had made me throw up countless times to keep the drug induced fog away. He was the one that dragged me through hell and back at the mental hospital. Those times he managed to blame me for things and how I was sedated, yet it was still funny enough for us both to laugh and have fun.

He was my bestfriend and only we understood each other. And that night they found us in the kitchen...

How he pressed his lips to mine...

And they sent me away because he was dangerous.

I stumble to stage and he says, "Want to say hi, Naruto?" He pressed the microphone into my hands and whispered in my ear, "You can do it... I'm here too."

"Hi..." My whisper echoed through the room and embarrassment ran through me as I was unable to stop my shaking.

I hate him.

I hate him so much for doing this to me. He's placing me in front of all these people and throwing my emotions around once again. I don't know whether I should be shocked, embarrassed, angry. I'm happy that I realize I have my friend back from the mental hospital, I'm upset that he hid it from me, I'm furious that he kidnapped me and is making me suffer in front of all these people.

And as he walked across stage to grab his guitar, I asked the crowd, "Who wants to hear the new song?" My voice was shaking. How is a shaking voice ever going to cope with singing? Everyone wooted and cheered, but it was all too obvious that I am petrified up here. "I-I don't know if I can, guys..."

All of the anger that the crowd showed, the bobs of heads, the shouts of rage... Raven, no... his name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha from the mental hospital. Sasuke was able to bring this out in these people. He's able to make me feel emotions that I wouldn't ever want surfaced, and he is able to do the same to this crowd.

I _hate_ him for what he is. And if this is my last night, I have to let him know. "I fucking hate you, Sasuke."


	6. Chapter 6

~Sasuke

At first, I didn't know what to think. The heart-wrenching cry that silenced the audience had me shocked. It was a perfect pitch, so much fear and pain coating it that goosebumps instantly jutted across my skin. He held it out until he strained, the perfect begin to a sadistic and insane song. For a moment, he heaved into the microphone, and as he breathed in, Juugo's drumming started.

And once again, he let out a cry, but even higher pitched. Then, the music began, and my fingers flew practiced and flawless across the strings of my guitar. His eyes came to me, fearful and expectant. His opening has ended and the song has now began. And at the right moment, I growled, "This life I live-"

His high-pitch scream cut in so perfectly, "Time and time a-gain!"

My emotions spill, fueling my anger and hate for him. The harmony between us was so undescribably beautiful, and the melody passed fluently from one to the other as if we had practiced this a thousand times.

"Continuing your life-"

"_Breaking down mine_-"

"Met in the white-"

"Neither of us _in __**our minds**_**!**" I finished the stanza, so rehearsed and brooded over, his voice light and hopeful, mine dark and dead. We are opposites, in every way, but still so perfect for each other.

Our words fight, just as we do in person. Our arguments, our oppositions, everything about us clearly stated yet one other thing is also clear as we fight for dominance.

"Eyes that bleed

_I look through your mask_

As light receeds

_I see your tradgedy_

Heartless greeds

_But you never cared_

Just listen to me

_To. Come. Back. To me._"

I throw my arm out to Suigetsu, girls screeching as he approached the front of the stage with his solo. I take the moment to go over to Naruto. I mouth 'Are you okay?'

He pursed his lips and hold his middle finger up to me proud and for all to see. Yet I see the tear that slids down his cheek, dragging a black streak with it.

Though we are opposite, our pain has always been the same.

I take my place back as the song starts coming to it's end. When it does end. Naruto's hauntingly sharp cries keep my emotions on a high. The way he sings it... it's so perfect. It's so much more perfect than I had imagined the song to ever be. The ending echoes through me, echoing through my head just as everyone else's, as I growled it and as Naruto screamed, "This life I live-" Perfect unison, perfect contrast.

And then the cheering. I watched how Naruto threw the microphone to the ground and ran off. I was quick to follow, not wanting to bother with fans like Suigetsu or Karin. I wanted to know that Naruto was okay...

I step past the guards and hurry up the stairs. No one but the designated few are allowed upstairs to keep the party guests from badgering us. If we want fan attention, then we will talk to our fans.

He looked pathetic when I found him in the hall. He was slumped against the wall, holding his hands to his face. I knelt and pulled his hands from his eyes, the black eyeliner smudged across his cheeks and hands. "I fucking _hate _you." He bit, but I deserved it.

I pressed my palms to his face and attempted to clear up the mess. "It was perfect. I don't know why you're being like this." I muttered.

"You deliberately lied to me!" He shoved me back. "You know how messed up I was there and- _and you're using it against me_!"

"You had the choice to remember." I growled.

"I'm so fucking embarrassed, I just want to go home, I'm terrified- You're _ruining_ my life."

I gripped the front of his shirt and yanked him from the wall. "I am fixing what you fucked up. If you even _do_ make it through this, I am making who you will be. This is fame and forture that just got thrown at you out there. Appreciate it while you can."

"That was fucking _amazing_ Naruto. Why the hell did you not tell anyone you left for this?" I turned to look at the guy coming up the stairs. At sight of us, he stopped dead and stared. "What's going on?"

I pulled away and get to my feet. "Nothing at all."

The boy, the one from the news, said, "How come you never told me you knew Raven?" It was obviously Kiba, Naruto's best friend. That's another wrong step Naruto took. Finding not just one new bestfriend but two to replace me. Gaara and Kiba. They will both pay for taking him away from me and Naruto will pay for letting it happen so easily.

I cleared my throat and asked, "How did you get past security? Upstairs isn't open to the guests."

"Guests? Who said I was invited?" He grinned which only caused me to glare at him. "Hey man, I'm Kiba-" I smacked his hand away, not very fond of his friendlyness or of how casual he was being. "High and mighty celebrity, huh?" He glared. "I like the music, man, not the person." He turned back to Naruto, but I shoved him aside.

I gripped Naruto's wrists and forced him to his unstable feet. He shoved at me, but I honestly didn't know what to say. I wanted privacy with him, but I didn't know whether I should be nice and comforting, demanding, hateful, I don't know. Do I stay silent.

"Can you back the fuck off? You've ruined my life enough!" I removed my hands from him and watched how he attempted to look strong and defiant in front of his friend. He has a strong front, a mask that anyone could get lost in and forget about. But I am sane, I understand everything there is to understand. I know right from wrong and his mask is wrong. He isn't as strong as he let's everyone think and he isn't strong enough to fight me.

When I didn't leave, Kiba stepped between us. "Hear that? Back the fuck off already." This must be why Naruto has such a bad mouth. I so dearly wish I had my precious gun with me. I wouldn't mind blowing his head off right now. I would make Naruto watch his friend's death and I would tell him every reason that his friend deserved it.

As it is, I don't think I need to upset Naruto any more than he is. "Let me appologize and I will leave you two alone." He was hesitant, but he let me forward. I moved Naruto's hands aside and ran my hand across his cheek. For a moment, I just let my eyes wonder his face, the blush that creeped up as Kiba watched out interaction.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his ear, "If you say anything to him... I will know. Come to my room when he leaves." Then, for display, I gave him a peck on the cheek.

When I pulled back I wasn't Sasuke, I wasn't Raven. The smile that I couldn't help was a possession and whatever demon brought it upon me will die. "It was perfect. Thank you." So I turn and leave for my guest room.

It was so odd to feel this way. A relief, a _happiness_, that he had done this one thing for me. He had went against all the fear in his body and _sang_. The one thing he swore up and down he couldn't do... and he did it for me.

I strip from the sweat stained clothes and pull my laptop open. I was against it at first, but now I'm actually glad Karin put the device on him. Tucked in a seam of Naruto's clothes was a recorder. I pulled the program up on my computer and let it connect. As it loaded, I attempted to freshen myself, spritzing clone on and spraying nice smelling detangler in my hair.

Then his voice came over, "I wanted to sing..."

"No you didn't. Don't lie to me, Naruto."

Naruto groaned in frustration. "I'm _not_ lying!"

"Are you in a relationship with him? Are you scared of what Tsunade and everyone else would say or something? Because that is not a good way to keep it secret."

I pulled a clean shirt on and ruffled my hair a little. If he says _anything_...

"Please, Kiba." Naruto sighed. "Just trust me okay. Let Tsunade know I'll call when I can, but I really have to go."

There was an awkward silence. "What's going on man?" I pull pants on as I wait for their conversation to either keep going or end. "You're acting weird and... you tell me everything. Did I do something wrong?"

"No... No. You didn't. I really have to go."

I shut the laptop and grab up the breath mints from the desk. Just moments later, Naruto opens the door and slips in. I smirked and asked, "So we're in a relationship?"

"W-what!?"

"You never denied it to him."

He flushed, and clenched his fists. "You eaves dropping bastard!"

I toss a fresh set of clothes at him and ask, "How else would I know whether I need to murder him or not? I don't need my secret to get out." He grinded his teeth, but I didn't care whether he was angry or not. "It would be perfect though." I smirked, loving the blush against his cheeks.

"If you put that out there-" He started.

"I'm sure the rumors will start coming." I sat on the bed. "Hurry and get dressed. We're expected in the party room."

"I'm exhausted. If you don't mind, I'll just go play a couple more rounds of Call of Duty and crash." He dropped the clothes on the floor and started for the door.

That pissed me off. I stood and blocked his way. "Who is the captive here?"

"You're unarmed so I generally don't care."

And now he has balls! Of all the times he could have stood up to me, he's chosing to now! With all those people downstairs and after all of the fighting him to do this one damned thing for me, he's finally getting snappy with me. I was tempted to raise my fist to him. I wanted to hit him and knock him around for thinking he could stand up to me, but instead, I settled with, "I'll let everyone know you're my boyfriend then."

I want him to back down. I want him to give in. He needs to understand who the boss is here and it's not him.

His eyes finally left mine and aimed for the ground. "Why are you being like this, Sasuke?" I felt a pang go through my heart at the sound of my name falling from his mouth. "We were friends and now... I don't know who you are."

I pressed my back against the door and crossed my arms. "I am Sasuke." Does he trully not understand what he has done to me? Has he never learned why our families were slaughtered? Is he _trully_ that innocent to think I would do this with no true sane intentions? "The same crazy kid that was first thrown into the mental hospital five years ago."

"No! You aren't! Back then, you smiled and laughed. You were my _friend_ and now you are trying to act like the enemy and I don't like it. I don't know what I ever did to deserve how you're treating me, but I want it to stop."

I softly gripped his chin and stared into his eyes. I dragged my thumb across the stray marks, sharpening the look to his eyeliner. He gritted his teeth as I thought and cleaned the marks. "If that is how it's to be... Then when I am caught, you will go to jail with me. Assisting in a crime."

He stepped back from my hands. "No."

"Then I will continue to point the gun at your head."

"What the hell!?"

"I give you until the morning to decide which it will be. For now, get dressed and let's head downstairs.

~Naruto

I have never been this angry at one person in my life. I now sit at a table full of people as Sasuke chats with some of his fans and everyone is getting drunk. He sips on punch and nods as if he's interested in what the girls have to say, but I know he's not.

I have to admit that when someone approaches me and praises 'my work' I feel a lot better about my performance. About ten minutes ago, I was getting the jealous eye from Sasuke as two girls fought over who would have a dance with me. They cooed over how cute I was getting on the stage and how adorable they thought I handled everything. In the end, I danced with both of them.

Now, I sit in grump mode because when Gaara had offered me some alcohol, Sasuke pulled it away from me and said, "We drink after the party." but it feels like the party will never end. It's nearing midnight and it feels the concert had ended days ago rather than two hours ago. I watched as Gaara walked by, wishing so hard that he would just stop and sit with me.

So not only am I being forced to be bored, Sasuke also expects me to brood over whether I want to be his captive or be sent to jail. Neither! Why can't we just... _be_. If I'm his captive, he'll be sent to jail for twice as long and I won't have him anymore. _I just found out I have him back_. Then, I don't want to go to jail, but if I do at least I'll be with him. Why can't he just give up on being a murderer and just... focus on singing?

Because he's a douche bag who can't let anything go.

_"I will figure out why it happened."_ He had told me so many times. _"And I _will_ kill the murderer at any cost."_

Has he even thought how that would effect anyone else? Has he ever thought what it would do to me if I found him on the news one day convicted for murder?

Yeah, I couldn't remember him very well, but I remembered his name. His first name at least. I rather not think of his last name and what that name has to remind me of.

My mind is thrown to the person who has come to rescue me from boredom. As I had wished minutes before, Gaara sat down next to me. He smelled of alcohol, but who didn't right now?

"Miss me?" I grinned. He just allowed eye contact as an answer, but it was good enough for me. "How has high school been?" I asked. He simply shrugged, eyes sliding past me. I looked to see he was staring Sasuke down. "Really!?" I cross my arms and pout. "Am I not pretty enough to look at? Bastard always gets all the attention!"

"Hn? Sorry." His eyes came back to me.

"I'm _bored_ Gaara. Entertain me. This is a party and your guest isn't supposed to be bored."

Sasuke gripped my shoulder and growled, "Don't be rude-"

Gaara had a light smile as he stood and held out his hand. "No, Naruto's right. Come dance with me."

So we did dance and we had a blast. He may not have laughed, but I'm sure I laughed plenty for the both of us. By now, he has drank way too much which was evident by the smile on his lips. Gaara only ever smiles when trully amused or evilly plotting. The second I would rather not happen.

And I loved how angry it made Sasuke that I was having fun. I know how deeply he hates me, and I would accept it if he were to just give me a reason why. Until he decides to talk to me, I will make it my _goal_ to piss him off, though I have to admit I've been doing a pretty good job at it already.

Sasuke is going to regret kidnapping me, embarrassing me, harrassing me, _even looking at me_, because it is now my duty to make_ his_ life miserable!


	7. Chapter 7

I watch how Naruto handled the media, waving and laughing at the questions that reporters sent towards him. We're leaving Gaara's house now. Naruto's addition had become an instant hit. Flashes and questions, shouting, _chaos_ as everyone attempts to get to the limo.

Silence rings as everyone is settled in and the doors are shut. All of their attention is on me as the limo starts and rolls forward. I look over my three band members; Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu. I then look over Naruto, the hickey on his neck burning bright today compared to last night. Surprisingly, no one questioned it.

"Your foster mother should be expecting us for dinner." I stated to Naruto, his words from earlier echoing in my head. 'I will co-operate, but I refuse to take blame.' It was a perfect compromise that he had set out in front of me.

"Yeah." He nodded. "And my lines are ,"Hey, mom. This is the crazy kid I told you about from the mental hospital. He kidnapped and molested me but-"

I slammed my foot into his shin and growled, "I'm being serious."

"Yeah!" He groaned as he rubbed his shin. "When _aren't _you?" So I kicked him in the other shin. "What the fuck was that for!?" He whined and pulled his feet onto the seat and out of my reach.

I rolled my eyes and rested my attention on the flying scenery. "Anyways. The rest of you are to unpack the moving truck while we are gone."

"I'm a fucking woman! You can't expect me to unload-" Karin started to shout.

I interrupted just as rudely as she spoke, "Then make the guys do the work for you."

Tonight has to go absolutely _perfect_. It's easy for me to pull off the 'polite kid', but what I worry about most is when I'm not around, say for the bathroom or something. I can't just lug my laptop around. I guess I can have Suigetsu monitor and record their conversations. He could call if anything is about to be said.

Still, I wish I didn't have to worry about things like this. Being famous sucks. I can't even kidnap a person correctly! Well, it would be easier if Naruto was a normal person. I'd keep him in the locked basement with no way out. I could easily leave him down there for two or three days at a time without food or water. Life would be simple.

Instead, I have the neurotic nervous wreck that threatens to kill himself if I leave him in the basement.

Then again, if life were simple, the two idiots screaming at each other wouldn't be in front of me. What started as a 'I'm not doing any work for you' turned into a massive war between Karin and Suigetsu. To make it worse, Naruto was now shoving Suigetsu off of him and yelling at the two of them.

"Your popularity would probably raise if you would hook up already!" Naruto pulled himself from the seat and managed his way to sit next to me.

I roll my eyes to the fighting two, knowing Naruto's words wouldn't make them stop any. My authority quickly quiets them, "Shut the hell up and sit still." Their fight almost instantly dissolves and I couldn't help but to love the power I can exercise over them.

Suigetsu broke the silence right as I had started to appreciate it. "Why the hell are you even back here anyways?"

I let all death be focused towards him as I answered, "Would you like to be up there with that thing?"

"I guess not." And all malevalent thoughts coming from me in a massive aura silenced him once again.

Why would I want to be up front with Kabuto? He's the annoying stage manager that thinks he knows everything. When I told him why Naruto was joining us, it earned a huge lecture for nearly half of the drive. Finally, I had Kabuto pull over for lunch where I called up the boss above him.

The pervert was in love with the idea of me kidnapping the blond. Orochimaru demanded to speak to Kabuto so I handed the phone over. I could hear the snake leaking out the threats and by the end of his lecture of 'upsetting his singer' and not 'caring about my emotions before my performance', Kabuto was the whitest I had ever seen him.

He let us out and drove off for a more private parking. All I could think of was how Orochimaru was probably getting off at the idea of Naruto being my captive and all of the other kinky thoughts that roll through the man's head.

I can only hope that Naruto's foster mother is half as accepting as the snake bastard.

~Naruto

Lunch was rolling around, but luckily I didn't have to complain first. Suigetsu started prodding Karin and blaming her for his hunger then Juugo added in saying that he was hungry too. I was relieved when Sasuke sighed and sent a text to the driver. I don't know how long I could possibly wait for food and no idea how much longer I could sit next to Sasuke.

I never know what I can and cannot say. He could turn around and hit me then tell me I have no right to determine when I can and can't eat food. So, it's best to stay silent.

The limo came to a stop and Sasuke gave me a nudge. I frowned, but got out first anyways. He's still so sure that I'm going to try and escape. I don't doubt he has no problem killing Kiba or Tsunade, then hunting down everyone else I am close to and killing them. I wait patiently for them all to get out, then the limo was off, probably finding somewhere decent to hide from public eyes.

When Sasuke gripped my chin and asked as if speaking to a baby, "You are going to eat this time, aren't you?" I was quite shocked. I pushed his hand away, blushing as Karin and Suigetsu snickered.

"Of course. I'd be honored to puke on your shoes." I crossed my arms and glared.

He turned sharply away and we both followed the other three in. On entry, I wanted to shrink into nothingness. Just the aura of the restaurant let me know that only the best of the best could come in here, verses our first stop which had been a simple unpopulated, half run-down restaurant.

"Why here?" I asked in a hushed tone, not quite liking the way the old tuxedoed men stared at us as if we were scum.

Suigetsu was the one to answer casually, "To keep fans at a minimum." He smirked at my grimace.

It was too fancy and I can only imagine how expensive the food is going to be. Now, I wasn't just feeling awkward in this place, but now I was feeling bad for using money that isn't mine. A waitress led us to a circular table, me getting the edge with Sasuke right next to me. For some reason, I can see this whole thing ending badly.

So, I hold the menu, trying to unscramble the fancy names. Finally, I settled on some weird steak with cheese covered fries. Everyone else seemed too easily fitted in to this surroundings no matter how out they looked. They acted like it was normal to be in a place where my steak costs twenty dollars alone.

"Order me a long island ice tea." Sasuke nudged Suigetsu. I watched cautiously, knowing the drink to be alcoholic. Not many drink it except the occasional TV starlet or girl who doesn't know much more than what her idol starlet drinks.

"Remember last time I ordered one of those for you?"

Sasuke's eyes continued to scan the menu then he answered, "Vaguely. Do you remember the last time you ignored me when I told you to do something?"

Suigetsu grinned crookedly, obviously something humorous being exchanged between the two. I ignored it, though it would have been wise to question the meaning of what they were talking about.

I would ask, but I'd rather be quiet than risk getting embarrassed in front of everyone by angering Sasuke in public again. So the waitress comes over and everyone orders their food and drinks, Suigetsu just sticking with a coke instead of ordering as Sasuke had asked. He seemed to glare a little, but order a drink for himself anyways.

This exchange means that Suigetsu is obviously at least twenty-one. So! If I ever need any drinks, there isn't anything to worry about.

"So, Naruto," My eyes shoot up to Karin as she addressed me. "What was it like to know Sasuke before he became a douchebag star?"

He shot Karin a deadly glare but she ignored it. Suigetsu agreed, all too eager to know and even Juugo nodded his head for me to continue.

"Still a douche bag," I said, causing them to burst to laughter.

"I am not a douche." Sasuke growled.

"You are." I crossed my arms and risked letting my eyes fall on him. "You shoved your fingers down my throat on countless occasions because you didn't want me taking the medicine that the hospital supplied." I loved the reactions I was getting, how Suigetsu started laughing and asking questions. Even Juugo, the most silent guy I had ever met, was chuckling at the mental image.

"You were watching paint dry, Naruto. You were talking to the damned paint. I was weirded out-"

"You pranced around like a lunatic- hell, you practically still do. You know how _insane_ your stage getup is?" I turned to Karin and said, "They put him in a strait jacket for a week because he wouldn't stop inflicting pain on himself-"

"Dysthymic schizo _freak_-"

What I said next was uncalled for, but it silenced not just him but everyone else too. "Thanatophilic faggot." I adjusted as I saw the waitress on the way to us. "I know big words too."

She awkwardly approached the air between us thick and nearly impossible to breathe in. "The fettuccine?"

"That's me." I smiled at her, the charming smile that came to my lips letting me know that I had finally won something over Sasuke. "Thank you." Everyone else was silent as they took their plates in peace.

She left us and Suigetsu whispered to Karin, "What does thanato-whatever that was mean?" I didn't have time to snicker as Sasuke gripped my shirt and yanked me to him. He pressed his lips to my ear and whispered so sexily soft but forceful, "I'll fuck you until you scream and kill you so slowly that you're begging for mercy until your last breath escapes your lips. Call me a thanatophilic faggot again." Sasuke pulled back and stared into my shocked eyes for a moment, then continued to his food.

Did he just threaten to rape me?

I was all too glad to get back to the limo where Sasuke sat up front. No one questioned our harsh words towards each other.

~o~

I cringed as Tsunade landed her fist over my head repeatedly. "You stupid-" Every other word she said was either unrepeatable or incomprehensible due to her anger. "I was fucking worried!" I've only been at the doorstep for a few minutes and already might have a concussion. The sun was long gone, the drive from Suna to here taking our day away.

I whined as I tried pushing her away. "Sasukeee! Help me!"

"You're the one who left without leaving a note." He smirked as my jaw dropped. He's probably getting me back for winning the fight earlier. She turned sharply at him and gripped the front of his shirt. I pointed and laughed silently, glad that she had stopped pummeling me for a moment.

"I thought I told you not to contact him."

"Yes, ma'am, you did."

"Then why the hell did you not listen?"

He pulled at her fingers and said, "I did listen. He simply contacted me. It would be rude to ignore him." The lies fall so fluidly from his mouth. She let go of him and dropped her fist over his head.

She finally calmed down enough to talk in complete sentences as she turned back to me and pulled me into a hug. "I was so worried when I saw you on the news. How could you let them get you into that awful getup?" That's exactly what I was wondering! What the hell convinced me to wear eyeliner for the world? Oh yeah, the threat of Sasuke either hurting or killing me early. She stood me back and looked over me.

"It's just part of the look of the band." I shrugged. "It's very popular." Then, as her eyes were scanning me, I was a moment too late in remembering the hickey.

"Did that faggot touch you?" Thank god, someone who understands my terminology!

"No- Tsunade, it wasn't him!" Too bad I'm embarrassed now. It wasn't quite that he was a fag that did it, but because I could have struggled against him a lot harder when he gave it to me. The way he bit and sucked had me too entranced; the sensual pleasure that I had to force from my body was overwhelming. She turned on Sasuke and it was all too evident that she didn't believe me.

Her blue eyes were more evil than Sasuke's could ever be. He pressed his back to the wall, fear actually coming across his face. "So you _did_ do it!" I gripped her arm as she clenched her fists to ready for his beating. "That's really sick to force him to-"

"He didn't force me to do _anything_! Just shut up and listen to me!" When she looked at me, I felt every emotion possible rise in me. Why do I have to lie to her? It's so obvious that she has been in hysterics the last couple days. I wish I could follow with her and send him to jail, or better; back to the mental hospital. He obviously tricked the doctors into thinking he was sane. He isn't. No sane person would have no ambition to live. He could die, but as long as the Akatsuki are down with him, he wouldn't care.

I want to tell her everything, beg her to make it better. I want her to stop feeling so useless. This is the woman who saved me from _nothingness_. Without her, I would have been swallowed whole by my depression, by my anxiety. My memories would have haunted every second of my life and would change me into what Sasuke is.

"What is he to you, Naruto?"

I don't know. My kidnapper? He's been hinting at boyfriend for a couple days... and I don't really mind the attention. He's my soon-to-be murderer. He's my bestfriend from the mental hospital. But there is only one that I can say that she will truly accept. "He's my boyfriend."

She grinded her teeth, not happy with the answer, but it was a better reaction than everything else would cause. If he is a boyfriend, he is more important to me than an 'old friend' or any of the unspeakable terms. "We'll talk about it after dinner."

~Sasuke

I am very pleased with how things are playing out. Over dinner, we ate, Naruto telling his foster mother about things that he got to do and what kind of people my band and I are. It was almost scary how sincere he was being. "Yeah, it's a lot of fun. I'm a little intimidated by how different it is though." I watched in silence for the most part, just appreciating that there wasn't some thick air of hate and uncomfort. Tsunade seemed to be relieved that Naruto was home. For now.

When she turned her attention to me and bombarded me with questions, I simply answered as politely as I could. Being as truthful as possible was out of the question. When she asked about his schooling, I told her I had paid the rest of his fees and that with this first pay Naruto is to receive, he'll be able to pay the majority of his loans. I let her know that Naruto was being enrolled into online schooling, something I will have to add to my to-do lists to make her happy, and that he has promised to stay caught up on studies. She asked how I felt about our relationship so I just smiled and fiddled with my fork. She eyed Naruto at that and the blush that crossed his cheeks was all too adorable.

I excused myself, wanting to relieve myself of the questions for a moment. In the bathroom, I simply focus on my reflection. _How perfect am I_? Flawless skin that I had managed in good genes, the perfect composure learned through death and a phenomenal mind. I am the model being.

Then there's Naruto. He is so eskewed. His ruffled blond hair, blue eyes that widen and give away all emotions, his face distorting with his emotions... Yet, as opposed to me as he is, Naruto is also above everyone else. He is just as perfect, if not more perfect. He may not be the smartest, but he at least thinks a little which is more to say than most people. When the time comes, I can say I might be sad to have to put an end to his self-induced misery.

He could have gotten out of this. He could have found a way to become numb to everything, to see clearly. Only then would he have been great use to me, and only then would he be able to continue living. His death is inevitable because of those emotions that he flaunts around, because of the fear that he so easily feels. If there is anything to fear, it shall be me, and I will let him know so soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Me again. Just here to let you know I really appreciate all of the views I seem to be getting :o It makes me excited to see people favoriting my story and reviews seriously make me want to write even more. I'm sooo excited to get the plot going! Wish me luck! Flames are welcomed btw!**

I walk towards the kitchen and listen in on Naruto and Tsunade. I have the blond so wrapped around my fingers! He defended me automatically when Tsunade accused me of forcing him to leave.

"I'm done with it, Tsunade! I'm sick of hiding in the shadows of my life and this is a way to help me learn to cope with what has happened. Why can't you just let me go peacefully?"

"Your face is plastered on the damned news! What do you want me to do? Let your parents' murderer come right for you?"

I let my eyes fall to Naruto from around the corner. He was quaking in either anger or fear of the memory. "If that happens, then I'll gladly let him have my head." He growled. "I'm done with hiding like some kind of coward!"

"Then why do you hide behind that boy?" She growled back, not yet ready to accept Naruto's decision.

"B-because I trust him!" His eyes caught mine for just a moment and a blush trickled over his cheeks. Ha! He trusts me? I wouldn't trust me. I decide to step in, letting a small polite smile to my lips. I think winning this lady over is going to kill me with all of this being nice.

"We have about thirty minutes before Kabuto gets here, Naruto." I gripped his wrist softly and pulled him to me, my lips briefly pressing to his in a nice display of affection.

His blush deepened and he shoved me away, "Don't do that in front of Tsunade!"

I smiled and muttered just loud enough for the woman to hear, "I like it when you're flustered, though." When he pushed me away again, I complied and turned to Tsunade.

"My manager has asked if it was possible to pick up Naruto's medicine."

She grinded her teeth and said bluntly, "I don't like you. You're a fucked up little boy and no matter how pretty you are, I won't ever trust you even if he does. His medicine will be given to him, not you."

"Sorry if I am not someone else." This has to be murder on her to not be able to see me as crazy. "But I assure you, I am completely sane. I haven't taken stabilizing medicine in years. If you want, I can sign papers for you to view my medical record-"

She held her hand up and I grew silent on her command. "I don't care what the papers say. I care what I see and I see a fake mask for sanity."

"Can you lay off? Both of you?" Naruto stepped away and asked, "I'd like it if we can finish having a nice conversation in the living room."

She will be killed right after Naruto. I will enjoy shedding her blood upon the ground. How dare she accuse me of being crazy? If anything, she is one of the craziest people on this planet. Who gives her the right to judge who goes to the insane asylum and who doesn't? She is the reason for my discomfort in this world of unseeing people. If she and everyone else would just indulge in their pain a little, they would find their true humanity and instincts.

I will have no choice but to make this world increasingly more sane one person at a time.

~Naruto

It was awkward when Sasuke came up to me and pulled me into a kiss. I didn't know how to act in front of Tsunade. To her, this could be a test. She could take it one of two ways if I actually kissed back. Be disgusted by the act or accept Sasuke a little more than nothing. Then, if I pulled away, she could take that one of two ways too. She could take it as that I don't want to truly be with him or that I'm embarrassed by the display of affection.

I chose to push him away obviously. It's not that I don't want to be with him, because I do and don't. This whole abduction in my sleep thing was terrifying and the being set up for my parent's murderer was even scarier. The one thing I don't think I could ever do though is let him know the truth about that certain murderer. If I let one wrong word slip, it won't be just me getting murdered.

Oh, how twisted our lives are. How intermingled we have always been and forever will be. Our families commit crimes against each other, and now we shall do the same. Forever, the Uchihas and Uzumakis have fought, forever they shall continue. Until now. We shall kill each other off.

I was so relieved once we left. Tsunade hugged and kissed me. She got Sasuke's phone number and gave me my extra bottle of beta-blockers. He led me to the van, switched out from the limo. He shut the door behind him, and Kabuto started driving.

We sat in silence and I couldn't help but to admire him. He was so handsome when emotions weren't crossing his face, and undyingly beautiful when emotions did trickle up. Even when he tilted his head to make eye contact, I didn't turn away.

For this moment, I wished he would grab me and kiss me into eternity. Oh, how I wanted his hands on me and mine in his hair. I wish he had never split away from me and I wish even more that his obsession with revenge would just disappear. If he would just look at me with clear eyes for half a minute, he would see that I should be the most important thing to him.

Then again, he is a human god. He was a voice that captivates others, a body that should be molested on a daily basis, and such a strong sexual appeal, that even straight guys fall for him. Kiba for example! He is the straightest guy I know, but goes on and on about how he would gladly let Sasuke, or 'Raven' as he said, fuck him. Why would Sasuke want someone as lowly as me or any other person on the planet? It explains why he stays away from fans while Suigetsu brings plenty girls back to have an orgy.

He finally brought his eyes back to me. He was judging me, and figuring everything out about me at this one moment as he eyes focus solely on me. Then, he grips my chin and places a soft kiss to my lips.

For a moment, excitement rushed through me. I went to wrap my arms around his neck, but he held them back. He kissed me a little harder and… pulled away. He let my arms go and went back to looking out the window.

"What the hell?" I growled.

"I can say the same." He muttered emotionlessly.

Now I was pissed. He was purposely pulling me into this game! He's making it where it's impossible for me not to like him! What a jackass. It's beyond low when someone plays with another person's emotions.

I caught Kabuto's eyes through the rearview mirror and felt a blush creep to my cheeks. What I would so love to say, is going to have to wait. I can't believe I would think such dirty thoughts of _Sasuke_. My enemy of all people! Why can't I just think of my bestfriend or even a cheerleader clad in STDs would be better than _Sasuke_.

I watch as the car pulled up to a two story house. Kabuto put the van in park and pulled the keys from the ignition. This house was quite nice to the last one the group had residency at. I walk around the car only to stop next to Sasuke because Kabuto was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Rules _for both of you_," He growled. "We had to move houses because of noise level. Mostly because you're too cheap to buy a better place," He added towards Sasuke, earning a glare and crossed arms. I'm starting to think that's his cute way of pouting. "Band practice will be downstairs. The basement is the only place soundproof. If you're going to party, _please_ do it somewhere else. I'm not your damned maid, I can't be trailing after you kids all day long. I have paperwork to do and events to schedule. Next time the Subaku's want to schedule, send it to me." He hissed then stalked back to the driver's side of the car.

Kabuto was gone in an instant as Sasuke and I walked up to the door. We entered to find Suigetsu sprawled across the couch and watching AdultSwim. "How'd it go?" He asked.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged.

I answered for him, "Tsunade hates him because he's a crazy prick that needs to go back for mental treatment- ack!" I didn't have time to respond to Sasuke's fist over my head. "Ahhh, my concussion! You're gonna make it worse, idiot!" I rubbed the tender bump that Tsunade had efficiently whacked into me.

"Concussion?" Suigetsu turned his eyes to me.

"My foster mom abuses me!" I stuck my lip out in a pout. Sasuke started walking towards the stairs, so I followed. I watched as he peered into each room before figuring which one was his. It was pretty obvious when it was the only room with boxes in it still and Sasuke's name written across them. The only thing set up was the bed in the corner of his room.

I stumbled as he pulled me into the room and shut the door behind me. For a moment, I hoped he would just attack me. It was a burning need to be close to him, a need I haven't felt much before, at least while I was sober. When he grabbed me and shoved me to the bed, I thought he was taking me up on the unspoken offer. "Is this what you want?" He asked, holding my wrists on both sides of my head. I didn't speak, knowing that he's crazy and anything can set him off.

Yet, here I am! Knowing he is crazy, and being unable to do anything about my attraction towards him!

"You stare at me with eyes that lust, Naruto." He cooed and I blushed.

"I do not!"

"Good, because I'm not interested in the likes of you." He hissed. His weight left me and I couldn't help but to stare in shock.

Was he or wasn't he interested in me!? Why is he being so difficult to understand? One minute, _he's_ kissing _me_ in the car and the next he is holding me down and telling me he isn't interested. How the hell does that form together to make sense?

I watched as he started opening boxes and sorting things out. "What if I said I do anyways?"

"Then I'd have to tease you and leave you hanging." The smirk he sent my way said he could see right through me. "Though I could tease you anyways. Your body reacts on command."

I blushed and said, "Does not! I probably have more control over myself than you ever would. I mean, you can't even keep your thoughts in line! You're more schizophrenic than I am if anything! And-" Before I could continue my rant, before I could understand that I was letting my mouth ramble without thinking again, Sasuke was pulling me to my feet.

"You're crazy." He hissed. "You're so fucking crazy that you can't even tell reality from your delusions."

"I see enough reality to understand that you don't know whether to come on to me or not." I gripped his wrists and tip-toed as he held me higher.

"If that's so, then answer me this. Why _should_ I want you?"

It is the exact question that rings through my head every time he stares at me just right, every time he runs his hand over me, or when he whispers oh-so softly in my ear. It's the same question that haunts me right before I go to sleep as I determine what tomorrow is going to be. When will I finally fall for him? _Should_ I? Why should I fall for someone who _shouldn't _fall for me?

I stay quiet and desperately try to fish something from my head. Any reason is better than none! The simple fact is, there is no reason he should want me over anyone else. I am a crazy kid who _was_ finally getting better. Now that I'm in this situation away from Tsunade, I'm not so sure I will make it through this, and even if I do I don't know if I will want to continue life anyways. Sasuke is too perfect for someone like me. Along with that, there are _girls_ out there much better than I am. Being with me is forbidden on so many levels that I generally try not to consider.

If he were to fall for me, it would be by magic. I would have to thank god or the valentine's for shooting a love arrow to his ass for me. For me to have someone as handsome and perfect, as intelligent and _arrogant_ as him is for the sky to fall down.

"That's what I thought." He let me go. "Go get ready for bed."

I stormed out, completely embarrassed and confused. Right as I exited, I yelled, "You're not my fucking mom!"


	9. Chapter 9

~Sasuke

I have managed to avoid Naruto for two days now. New twisted thoughts were coming to my head, and how badly I wanted to put them in play! His emotions towards me are so obvious. It's a weakness he will either have to get over or be tortured over.

I could let him like me. I can use that to get what I want out of him, to make him continue singing. He will show his face freely, flaunting our 'relationship' to everyone. I could promise him I'm done with my ambition to kill and that I could focus all my time on him-

Oh, there are just so many ways to shatter him. I could make him fall so hard.

It takes time and contemplation to actually put something like that in play. For now, I will avoid excessive interaction with him until I find a plan to keep him from forcing me into situations that involve sexual desire and-

Okay, maybe that won't be possible. Tomorrow, we have to be present at the interview and everyone is already well aware of our relationship because of Naruto's friend's loud mouth.

I watch Karin as she starts preparing lunch. Silence unfortunately rang its high pitch screech for all too short of time. Naruto's and Suigetsu's laughter exploded from the living room. My time away from the two has made them more obnoxious than they would normally be. Put the two together and chaos and annoyance forms. Yesterday was the worst they had been.

Suigetsu brought the Xbox360 to the flat screen in the living room and asked Naruto if he had wanted to play. First, they were nice and quiet with a comment every here and there, but once Naruto had lost several times in a row, it turned to hell on Earth. He started yelling, stomping, swinging, chunking, anything in his way was gone. Then Suigetsu made the wrong decision to call him a pussy who can't take losing from a pro.

They ran back and forth like brothers rough-housing. In the aftermath, Suigetsu had a nice black-eye and Naruto was dotted in bruises, but before everything had ended, Naruto had broken the door down on the hallway closet. Suigetsu had locked him in it, and Naruto's intense fear of the dark caused him to freak out and slam his way out.

He didn't leave the bedroom for the rest of the day and Suigetsu had the terrible glow of guilt surrounding him.

I wanted to do one of two things. Either comfort the blond or smack some sense into him that there is absolutely nothing to fear. Until I get my thoughts in check and plans concrete once again, I don't want to associate with him more than I have to, so I didn't mess with him.

I have to be ready for when Itachi comes. I can't let Naruto get in my head. I can't feel any pity for the boy because either Itachi or I _will_ kill him. He obviously has something that Itachi wants to have such a pull on the man's whereabouts. Maybe Itachi would kidnap him from _me_.

Either way, I have to be ready. I need to know every in and out to ever circumstance. Whether we are in a park, or even here at this house, I am _not_ letting him go this time. He will die a slow painful death for the torturous murders he committed to the Uchiha family. His death may even be a relief for Naruto. The man had murdered both Naruto's parents and my own. My parents in which…

Oh, how horrid they turned Naruto's mind! When I was younger, I didn't understand what they had done to him.

"_You have to h__elp me…" The blond boy whispered, body limp against the medical bed, eyes covered, but sure to be tired._

For months, I had nightmares of the night I had caught sight of the tortured and bound boy. When I learned what my parents had done, I was no longer scared. I had something to be proud of.

Then Itachi ruined the wealth of my family. I had to bring myself back up from the deep depths of the mental hospital, from the rugged buildings of foster parents. I worked hard to get where I am, a natural wealth builder just as the whole of the Uchiha's were. Lawyers, officers, doctors, engineers, accountants, there wasn't anything that the Uchiha family didn't cover until Itachi put an end to it all.

That is why he must die. He must die for putting an end to everything I knew. He killed my luxury, my innocent mind, my happiness.

~Naruto

I knew it! I know now that he is avoiding me! There is no way that he could ignore me as I walked around the house singing as loudly as I could in the worst tone I could afford. I had finally bored myself of annoying Suigetsu with my hideous voice and decided to approach Sasuke myself.

He was sitting in the dark bedroom with his eyes glued to the bright screen of his laptop. I shut the door behind me and asked, "What are you doing?" No answer. I grabbed the edge of the bed they provided for me and started dragging it towards the door as Sasuke had instructed me to a few nights ago. I knew that sleeping with my bed in front of the door was a way of keeping me in here. His bed had also been repositioned under the window so that I had absolutely no way out without waking him.

I decide to see what he was doing since he was deliberately ignoring me. He growled his answer, obviously annoyed with my presence, "It's an essay for Comp. I _am_ in college after all."

"I still don't even understand." I placed a fist to my hip and continued. "You're supposedly in college, but I don't think you have left for a single day of class since I've been here."

"There is this wonderful invention called the internet." He saved the file and pulled the internet page up. "Where teachers post a thing called a syllabus which has all the assignments and test dates." He turned away from the screen to look at me. "Freshmen classes are easy. There is no point for me to attend a class of three hundred students if I'm not going to learn anything."

"You don't have to be so rude." I jutted my lip to a pout and crossed my arms.

"You don't have to be so stupid." He retorted. "Or annoying. Do everyone a favor and lay down and shut up."

I glared and did as he said. Sasuke turned back to the computer so I took the opportunity to glare my hate into the back of his head. I don't know what I did to make him start being so short with me. Out of the blue, my mouth decided to open and speak once again. "If you had a superpower, what would it be?" He turned sharply to me, so I cuddled my pillow for a little comfort.

"The ability to shut people up." He growled. Oh, yes. I definitely did something to piss him off if asking a silly question was going to make him the irritable.

"You already have that one," I said. "What about another superpower?"

"How about you enlighten me with the power you would like?" He crossed his legs and waited for my answer. I raised my body from the bed, unprepared for that to turn around on me. Asking simple questions and listening to his answers, I could learn so much about him. He twisted it on me so that he can have more over my head than he already does.

So I answered. "I wouldn't change the superpower I have even if the world would end because of it." He raised his eyebrow questioningly. "I have Kyuubi healing powers and I went through hell to get them. I wouldn't just give up my powers after that shit I went through."

"Go to sleep before I knock you out." He growled, not happy with my answer obviously.

"I'm being serious, you know." I whined chucked the abused and is-shaped pillow at his head. "Those claw marks were gone after three days." Sasuke flattened out the pillow, trying to restore some of its former shape.

"Then why have you been wearing the bandages?"

"So that your bandmates wouldn't raise questions-"

"They're your bandmates too now." He muttered and tossed the pillow back to me. "What is this anyway? Some sort of way to get me to spill answers about the Kyuubi Project?"

I gritted my teeth. No, it wasn't but if he did give me some answers I sure wouldn't mind. Who else would I turn to? The Kyuubi Project was so classified that the only people running it are now all dead. "Considering it was _your _parents that-"

"Exactly. _Was_. Leave it in the past." He turned back to his laptop.

"Wish you would say that about your brother. Your obsession with his death is brutally annoying." The conversation ended there. I was beyond astonished that he didn't turn around and pummel me.

As I started to fall asleep to the sound of his fingers across the keyboard, he spoke up. "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

I blink and think back. No. I truthfully don't even know how long I have been with Sasuke now. It feels like forever but I know it can't be too much more than a week. These days with him have been completely emotionally exhausting. I answered, "No. I would if I had my cellphone." I added the last snide comment because I am still a little upset that he wouldn't let me pick it up from Tsunade's house.

"Tomorrow is going to be Monday. The others have things they have to do and I have an online lecture to listen to, so I took the time to get a private teacher for you."

I frowned, not sure as to how to take that.

"He will be here from three to six p.m. to give you all of the school material you need. All of your testing will be online. If I have to keep learning, then so do you."

"Whatever." I muttered, deciding I might as well have something better to do all day rather than terrorize everyone in the odd household.

~Sasuke

I hate this. Every single bit of it. The cameras in my face, his hand carefully intertwined with mine, the questions; why can't people just live their own life for a change?

I sit with Naruto in front of a woman who smiled towards the audience and cameras before turning back to us. "Today we have The Raven. It's a rare sight to see him out in public like this, isn't it?" She smiled, those fake teeth sending disgust down to my very soul. "Tell me, Raven, what brought you to accompany Naruto today? I was recently informed that this is only the second time you have allowed yourself to appear on live TV."

I shrugged. It was impossible to tell what I was supposed to do. If I smile, I feel awkward. If I frown, I feel rude. So I stay expressionless. "I want everyone to know what is mine." Naruto squeezed my hand tightly, letting me know of his distaste of the phrase. "I also didn't want to send him up here alone with the terrible nerves he gets."

"Ah, yes. Why don't you tell me how you turned the performance around, Naruto?"

"Well, uh..." He grinned cheekily, obviously embarrassed to having no answer for the question. "I honestly don't know. He- he said something that just... pissed me off and poof."

"Is it in the slightest odd that you are the only band member without a stage name?"

"No, I just am Naruto. I don't really have a reason to hide." He was fidgeting and I wished he would stop. The whole world could tune in to him if they wanted and they could see him shuffling his feet and squeezing my hand repeatedly.

"So what exactly brought you two back together?"

He started laughing, scratching the back of his head in a nervous gesture. "He just sorta found me and I agreed to sing a song with him."

Her questions just seemed like they would never end. He manipulated them perfectly though, not letting off even a hint that he had been forced away from home and shoved to stage with a gun to his head. It was as if he believed that he trully was with me on his own terms.

I can't help but to stare at her creepy smile. The thought kept seeping into my mind how I could rip each tooth out and dig my hate for the woman into her. Her mouth would no longer be gleaming and pearly but bloody and gummy. Then I wouldn't care. Her pain would be my pleasure and I would no longer have to look at her in disgust.

Yet, when she directed a question my way, it was almost as if she didn't even see the hatred that I wanted to pour from me. It was like she could hear the morbid thoughts I was sending telepathically her way. "Do you plan on having more pieces that Naruto will sing in?"

I opened my mouth, so perfectly aware of my teeth which would form the most handsome smile if I could only ever pull one to my lips. And I answered, "He will sing if he likes, but I don't want to push him to the stage again with that kind of anxiety." That was true. After that first performance, I figured he could continue performing for the recordings but he won't be on stage for quite a while. Not until he gets over his issues first. "There will definitely be recordings, though."

In no time, Naruto was chatting openly, the woman laughing so hard I thought her stretched cheeks would melt and her nose would fall off. This gross woman. How does Naruto not see this? How does he just pass up the nastiness of her surgeries and misery? It is obviously cruel and inhumane to let her keep living like this.

Yet, Naruto just talks with her like it was a normal thing to converse with repulsive strangers!

I finally focus my eyes behind her where a screen is. It has the three of us on it from the camera's angle. There I was with 'Raven's' glory pasted to my face and Naruto in slightly less dramatic clothing than the concert. How does no one see past this? I tease my hair and put eye liner on and suddenly… I'm someone else.

People truly are stupid.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I've haven't posted in so long! Mid-terms are done with! Yaaay! My computer is fixed! (to a degree) and I finally have a tiny bit of inspiration! Let's see what I've got :]**

~Naruto

Sasuke had started acting really odd, though no one seemed to notice. He had almost stopped breathing, his stare so intense on the lady in front of us. I saw no problem with her. Did he recognize her or something? There isn't anything caught in her teeth, no fly-away hairs, what the hell is allowed that much attention?

He answered smoothly whenever questioned, but it didn't ease my nerves. I was in front of cameras holding a _guy's_ hand. I'm being interrogated with this woman laughing at what was supposed to be a serious answer. When our session ended and Sasuke led me off to the back stage, I was too relieved. I yanked my hand from his and turned on him. "What's your issue?"

He didn't answer me but instead growled, "Let's get the fuck out of here."

Yeah, no one else would notice any differences in him. He so cold and emotionless towards everyone, but I am lucky to see this in him. I understand when to question, when not to. When it's okay to be annoying and when it isn't… I know more about him than anyone else ever could.

It's hard to be psychotic. It really is. Being crazy is all about listening to the right voices in your head and being one of the very few to admit to the voices. Everyone hears voices. Like your own, or the memory of someone's voice, or even if God is 'speaking' to you. But, it's completely different if it's actually admitted, now isn't it?

Sasuke? He doesn't admit it. He doesn't say much of anything. If I were to ask him, he would probably shrug my question off as if body language could tell me everything he was thinking. He needs to talk. He needs to let someone, _anyone_, know what's going on in his head.

At this rate, he will blow the whole damned world up and not even care. He's fallen into the darkness of depression, misery, anger, hate, _revenge_. I'm proof that it is possible to climb back out of that darkness, but it also takes a lot of strength and will to move on. Sasuke claims that he is strong, but all I see is someone who was born with strength but is weak emotionally.

This one thing I know could crumble him. He would start shaking. All those years of repressed feelings would make him collapse. Then, as soon as he pulls himself together again, he has two options. To kill me and everything he knows, including himself, or to move on with life and realize there is so much more out there.

Sasuke is truly psychotic. How his feelings and thoughts refuse to be clearly understood shows that mask an insane person puts up. When he stared that woman down, it reminded me of all those times I had put my hate forth in an unbreaking smile. Everyone would laugh with me even when my only thought was for a cruel and unusual death to come about them. I understand him only because I have been there and back.

I just wished he would tell me. I could explain to him why things are and I could give him reasons to smile about those things. If he would just open his mouth and-

"Did you not see how fake that woman was?" He muttered, eyes flashing to me and away as if he were unsure. I shrugged. Yeah, she was sort of fake but almost all media is now days. A person has to be absolutely perfect to be displayed. "Why aren't you bothered by it?" He asked.

"Is that why you mean mugged her?" I pulled the seatbelt over me and watched him carefully. Of course he is completely aware of every small muscle in his jaw that flexed with his gritted teeth. He knows exactly what to move and what to keep still, but there is always that chance that he might forget to hold his mask and I will see everything to his core.

"It wasn't mean-mugging." His eyes laid heavily on mine. "She had to be sixty, Naruto."

"Really?" I asked, genuinely intrigued. "I thought she was like thirty-five or forty at most."

"I would shoot myself before stretching wrinkles like that."

I scoffed and said, "You would shoot yourself for many reasons. No one even has to ask before knowing. You know, might as well shoot yourself now so you can die pretty too."

I watched how he rolled his eyes and pressed his chin to his palm. I looked out the window too only to realize we were driving towards the opposite side of the city than the house is on.

"Where are we going?"

"Hn?" His eyes lazily trailed to me. "Did I forget to tell you you're walking home?" I gritted my teeth and listened. "Last night I figured you could come into interesting characters-"

"You're talking about the damned Akatsuki aren't you?"

"and lead them to where we are."

I crossed my arms and said, "You can't make me."

"Then you can stand in the dark alley and get raped by some other gang." The smirk that came to his lips was all too devious. "And if the Akatsuki does come then your death would be so pitiful. It would have no meaning behind it; you wouldn't even be helping me by dying."

I huffed and crossed my arms. "Tough luck getting me out of this car. First of all, Akatsuki isn't a _gang_. It's a group of assassins. Second, I don't think a _gang_ would want to rape me. I'd be too loud."

That brought an actual laugh from his lips. It took a moment for him to keep his composure, but it was still a laugh. It even made me smile no matter how serious I was being. "At least you're honest." The car rolled to a stop and I told him, "I'll be listening so don't think of doing anything stupid. Get out."

~Sasuke

When I managed to get Naruto out of the van, Kabuto was quick to drive off. There was nothing to worry about, and it also gave me a couple hours from the blond. He's smart but not smart enough to pin point where the tracker lays on him in the multiple layers of clothes he wears today. Listening to the recording later will hopefully provide information on Itachi and the Akatsuki.

Any information would be fine. Snickers in the background about who Naruto is and his past would even be helpful. Those snide comments that Naruto has grown oblivious to would do wonders. Oh, the poor blond. He's so deep in his delusions that he can't even get adequate information for me so I could just let him go.

By the time he will get back, I will be finished with my lecture and essay and his teacher will be showing up. I will have alone time for a while, something that is rare and very needed.

The silence echoes loudly in my ears. A painful reminder of what has been lost looms over me like the first night it had happened. I'm starting to feel like it was a bad idea to be left in this empty house alone.

Then again, I was born alone and I will die alone. That became obvious when he took everyone's life but mine. He left me to a silent house that screamed its horrors at me. I no longer understood who I could trust.

I _loved _him. He saved me from the boogyman and assured me that zombies would never get to me. It didn't matter if it was him who told me about the boogyman or made me watch resident evil. He still saved me from them. Then, he turned around and became those evil things. He ruined what was left of the innocence that I had and thrust me into a dark world.

He was my brother. Itachi _hugged_ the mother that he slaughtered in front of me. He shook our father's hand and he made us laugh; he was _everything_. Now, he is nothing. He is barely a bug in society that the police are trying to seek out. He is a _murderer_.

He will pay for this loneliness and looming aura of death that has been brought over me. The life I could have had is long gone and there is no amount I would pay to have it back.

Having Naruto, I can extract my revenge. His link to Naruto is so clear. All of my parents' experiments have been tossed down to Itachi and Naruto is the last hope to get the Kyuubi-project up and running. He would make millions more than my parents ever did. Then, once Itachi is dead, I will have a list of all his companions. One by one, any and everyone associated with the Akatsuki will disappear.

~Naruto

I was furious when I had managed to make it back to the house. He had left me all alone on the dirty ground in the middle of the worst part of town. For the first fifteen minutes, I ranted to myself about jerks that think they're so much better than everyone else just because they've managed to scrape up a couple million dollars from doing something simple like being pretty. Then, once I finally found where I was going, I calmed down a little and started walking at a slower more laid back pace.

I might as well cooperate a little. If he wants to hear anything from my surroundings, then I might as well take my time with walking. With my luck, he will do this to me several times. As I walked, I kept my thoughts to myself. This was so stupid. I see no suspicious figures, I hear no words and only a couple glances from people actually catch my eye.

Sasuke is just a jerk who likes to watch me struggle.

I stormed through the living room where Suigetsu was making-out with a school uniform-clad girl and up the stairs. The first thing that I did when I slammed the bedroom door open was open my mouth to yell, but on entry I was caught off guard. Sasuke had yanked me in the room and shoved me to my bed.

"H-hey! Get the hell off!" His lips were instantly pressed to mine and he was pinning my wrists down.

"I admit it." He growled. "I want you. Is that what you want? To make me feel weak and pathetic when you aren't around? You're a conceited bastard." Sasuke's words shocked me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" By now, it didn't shock me when his lips pressed forcefully to mine. I let him kiss me until he had calmed enough to pull away. I didn't speak, though I couldn't understand why he was angry at me when I was angry at him.

"We both know I'm not right in the head." He stated calmly. I didn't say anything as it was wise to let him breathe everything out. "And you just keep prying your way into my thoughts. That's not a smart thing to do." He hissed. "You're only putting yourself into more danger than you're already promised."

"Sasuke." I tested his name on my mouth, loving how natural it felt compared to 'Raven'. "I'm not doing anything." He visibly grinded his teeth, something he regret when he visits the dentist next. "Unless you're talking about my obvious attraction to you, then I have not done anything."

"You're always trying to find a way to make yourself victim rather than taking the blame-"

"What do you think of me?" I finally asked. It was spur, but I have truly wanted to know but fear kept me from asking. His feelings fly about the place when it comes to me. I need to know this. I stare up into his eyes, the proximity of our bodies enough to turn me on immensely. Added to that, even his hands holding me down was enough to make me want more. If he would just kiss me again or take his shirt off-

"I think you're a babbling idiot."

That boiled my blood. I was already pissed at him to begin with and now he was throwing my emotions around, blaming me for his own attractions, and insulting me! I struggled against his hold on my wrists and yelled, "I fucking hate you! You kicked me out of the car and expect me to let you verbally abuse me for something I didn't even do! You're more than not right in the head! You might as well just end your life and make everyone's lives around you better-" That was uncalled for, but so was what he did next.

He kissed me hard, tongue forced in my mouth. I gasped out as he pressed my wrists further up the bed, pain rippling through my shoulders as he did. Kissing back, I used my foot as leverage to lighten the pain. Sasuke took the hint and adjusted so that my knees were free from underneath him. I use this opportunity to pull him close down to me with my leg wrapped around him.

He broke the kiss for a heavy breath and added, "But I think you're too fuckable for your own good."

"That's a new one." I strained against his hold until he finally freed my wrists so I could grab a handful of his hair and pull him back down.

A shriek broke our session. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry-" I shoved Sasuke away, the voice so unbearably familiar. When I turned to the door to see the girl trying to cover her face with her hands, I could instantly feel my heart explode into embarrassment.

"S-Sakura! It's not what it looks like!" I jump to my feet, old habits and behaviors falling over me once again. "Wow I missed you! You're looking so good!" I pulled her hands from her face, ready to pull my moves again. "So it's a yes to prom, right? I mean, I've only been asking once a week for the last year. I have dibs-" Her hand fell hard across my face, but by now I am use to the sting of her hand.

"Don't pull that shit, faggot! You were just making out with-"

"Ha!" I rubbed my cheek and was quick to come up with an excuse. "We were just practicing."

"Gay!"

"So it's not gay when you and Ino were practicing? Lesbo!"

"It's hot when girls make-out!"

"I can agree with that-"

Sasuke gripped my shoulder and pressed his mouth to my ear, "Get the fuck out of here."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone. I was happy with the positive reviews. I'm soooo close to letting everyone know exactly what is going on! Some of the guesses are really good ones but unfortunately I've never thought of them o.o wish I had though. Anywho! Get what you get and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ENJOY.**

"Kakashi!" I throw myself at the man who stood in the kitchen. He wasn't nearly as surprised as Sakura was to see me. "I thought I would never say this, but I miss you! And home room! And cafeteria food." I pull myself away from him, my mouth rambling in excitement of his presence. "In fact, I miss cafeteria food the most. People around he know how to cook worth shit."

"Well blondie, you should have thought of that before deciding to run off. I am your on-call teacher and Sakura is to be your tutor and," The happiness in his voice should have warned me of the danger lurking five seconds ahead. "Those are your textbooks."

"Awwww! Nooo! You're gonna make my poor brain explode!" I eye the books on the table, wishing they would burst to flames.

"Good! I wish my brain would explode after what I was just scarred with!" Sakura growled.

"I didn't do anything! You should have knocked on the door anyways. Rude much?"

She gave a harsh laugh and said, "Just as I thought you dropped off the face of the Earth, I am doomed to be your tutor!"

"Just means we'll have a lot of alone time." I grinned, completely prepared for the fist she dropped over my head.

"Now you're taking all the sexy boys too. I'm gonna die alone at this rate." She huffed, arms crossed over her stomach. Her pout was too cute and it still confuses me to why she rejects me. Sasuke doesn't seem to think I'm repulsive. Hell, I was actually considering saying yes to Hinata on the prom offer. So there are two good looking people. Maybe because of my persistence, she doesn't want me because I come off desperate, but I keep asking just because I don't like rejection.

Either way, I answered her whining drama, "Maybe you should just die now while you have two really good friends with you. That way you'll die in presence of others."

~Sasuke

My emotions are so riled. How could I throw myself at him like that? I was going to hit him for burrowing his way into the depths of my mind. I was going to knock him around a little for his very absence refusing to leave me alone while I tried to study. Is it too much that I asked for a couple hours alone to be able to focus on something other than him? Because of him, what could have been a perfect paper will be a 95. Not good enough on my standards.

Even now, as I finish my online government test, I don't understand how he got so deep to me. I was going to _hurt_ him, not _make-out_ with him. Unlike Suigetsu, I prided on myself for not being sexual or lustful towards anyone. The only person I needed was myself. Now, it's impossible to keep my mind off of Naruto, no less my hands! If no one was around to judge or make me stop, I would yank Naruto's hair and make him beg for more. I would make him regret ever meeting me and regret not meeting me sooner both at the same time. How I want to twist him as I am.

Even the first day that I held him against his will, he was too touchable. I wanted him. This want is growing too quickly and it's getting to the degree that I am not sure who I am or was or what needs to be thought or discarded from mind. What is crazy, what is ambition? He has screwed me over in so many ways. Even right now, I am experiencing an emotion that I thought had died with my family.

The way he shoved me aside for a _pink haired girl_, it had me grinding my teeth in jealous anger. No one makes me jealous.

I stare at the test before me for a moment longer before clicking submit. All I have to say is Itachi better be quick in showing up or Naruto will not have much longer.

The thought of spilling his blood excites me. A forbidden feeling of lust trickles through my veins as I think of slicing that scarless skin of his. I could write sweet words across his arms in his own blood, listening to his sexy pleas. He will scream, yes. His scream would be heaven on my ears, but I won't let him leave quickly. He will scream and beg and cry until all that is left of his voice is a hoarse whisper begging for mercy.

I could kiss the tears from his temple, kiss his dampened cheeks, give him that false hope and promise that I'm done and won't hurt him anymore. Oh, but I will. I will hurt him until his sheer will threatens to take his own life. His last breath will be his confession and how I will enjoy it. My life will be a step closer to fulfillment once those words are spoken, "I begged my parents to have them killed."

~Naruto

I can't describe how I felt being able to see Kakashi and Sakura again. I've missed them so much; I was happy even if the only reason they showed up was to drop off my books and to teach me how to use the online classroom. Once they leave, I have nothing but their phone numbers for safety as realization of Sasuke's rage falls as dead weight on me.

How did I let myself be so careless? He's probably planning every second of my death now, which I am sure would be slow and painful. Old habits just hit me so quickly. Trailing after Sakura like a lost puppy was too easy when she is so beautiful, Sasuke _has_ to understand that. Then again, he might know himself better than I give him credit for. Unlike me, he probably knows exactly what he finds attractive. If a person is attractive, then they're attractive okay!?

I have never had options, so I don't know what it's like to pick. The only person I have actually gone on a date with was Hinata. That proved to be a horrid idea considering Kiba didn't tell me of his secret crush on her.

In the end, I decide to take the inevitable head on. Why wait? What's coming will continue to come no matter what. So I do as I'm expected and head up the stairs back to Sasuke's room. The door is open, which is scary considering that is an open invitation to walk right in. He was lying on his bed, arms behind his head and knees arched to the air. Not a word from the either of us as I take my bed.

It seems like nothing is spoken but everything is implied. And I feel bad. I know this is my entire fault. If I could control myself better, I wouldn't be getting in these situations where he feels the want to be angry or to hurt me. To make it worse, he puts what I think to words.

"So you were just practicing?" Sasuke asked with a hollow laugh.

"I was shocked and didn't know what to say." His position didn't change, but I fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

"I'd feel better if you asked her to join rather than to insult me."

"I didn't insult you-"

"I was going to hurt you and instead showed my feelings." He hissed, sitting up quickly in bed. "How do you think that makes _me_ feel?"

"Pretty damned good I guess considering you haven't felt much lately." If he was going to hurt me, then why didn't he? Why doesn't he? He should get up right now and just hit me with all his might.

~Sasuke

I was quick to stand up and to attack. My fist landed right on his eye before he had the chance to understand what had just happened. When he fisted his hands, I knew the fight was on. I deadened my weight as he jumped at me and used that opportunity to wrestle him to the ground. He yelled and kicked, not very decent with fighting skills, though he is persistent.

"What? That all you got!?" He held his arm up in front of his face to keep my fist from connecting with his face again. I could feel his fearful tremor as I tried to find a weak spot on him. Naruto manage to pull away and was quick to dart for the opened door. Right outside the hall, I jumped him, slamming him to the floor. A fistful of his hair felt like heaven between my fingers as I slammed his face to the ground.

Yet he wouldn't give up. He kept shit talking and kicking. He continued to fight back and tried to get away. The more he tried to get away, the angry and rougher I was with him. His fist swiped my cheek, but no pain registered as I tried my damnedest to keep this fight in my favor.

"You only hate me because my parents paid your brother off to kill your family!" He shouted, instantly freezing our fight. Karin and Juugo were coming down the hall, calling their worries to us both. Neither of them were important.

"I hate you because you are a worthless nuisance on society-"

"Well I'm glad he did! You know what?" Naruto shoved his jacket off and started pulling the shirt over his head. "Take the damned recorder, find out where your brother is, and let him kill you too because I'm sick of dealing with this shit. Don't even lie and say you didn't bug me, because I _know_ you did." He got to his feet and started for the stairs.

His foot didn't even touch the first step before I had jumped up and slammed my knee to his back. His tumble down the stairs was wonderful. The short cry that left him as the air was slammed from his lungs made lust boil through me. I wanted to hear that sound over and over again. Then, as he sucked his breath in and curled his body to a ball, he started doing to most beautiful thing.

Crying.

"Touch him and I swear I'll do ten times worse to each of you." I hissed to Karin and Juugo. "Pass it to Sui." I took his jacket and shirts from the ground, too happy to have a reason to seclude myself to my room.

Either he will obey me or he will regret living, starting tomorrow.

~Naruto

It's three in the morning. I can't sleep. I'm in pain and this house is too quiet. I keep repeating today's events through my head. It seems like each day gets longer and longer and there is nothing I can do about it but lose my sanity to the day. The longer I am awake, the more open I am for Sasuke's abuse.

And it is three in the morning. I have all of the lights on downstairs and I have been staying in the kitchen. Three in the morning and I just can't stop thinking about all those scary movies where three is the hour of the night that is most dreaded. Ghosts, demons, lord kill me if there are zombies too. All the lights make me feel slightly safer, but it still doesn't help to the degree that I wished.

When I look in the mirror or my reflection in the windows or glossy surfaces, I keep expecting to see a figure behind me. When I turn the corner or open a door, I expect a bloody murderous clown. I just can keep the thought of ghostly fingers wrapping around my ankles away and I keep imagining that I smell the gas stove turned on. What's worse is the stove is electric.

I try to keep myself calm, my heart pound erratically as I nurse my wrist with a plastic bag of ice. My wrist has been purple for several hours now, but all I can do is hope that it's not broken from landing on it. If I have to go to the doctor, it will only piss Sasuke off further and raise questions whenever I come in three weeks early to have the cast removed.

Three in the morning and the ceiling creeks above me as if someone's walking. Please let it be Suigetsu getting up for a late night piss. I don't need to have a broken wrist and to be possessed. I hold my breath as it steps continuously to the stairs and through the house. I hiss as I press the bag too tightly to my wrist, and hate how I gave out my position in the house. One by one, the lights turned out from the stairs down the hall, the bathroom, the livingroom, all the way until a figure stood in the doorway and I swore I was going to pass out.

Then Sasuke stepped in. He had sleep tossed hair and only pajama pants on. He stumbled towards me and I think I was more fearful of him than I would have been of any kind of monster. He softly stroked the bangs from my eyes and caressed my cheek before cupping my face in both hands. And his lips were soft to mine.

And just like that, I forgive him. What a twisted relationship we have. Just like a woman getting beaten by her spouse for twenty year, I am so easily drawn back to him. She would be too scared to leave her man, just as I am too scared to leave Sasuke.

"What do you want?" I wanted to be mean and harsh, but my words fell out twisted in relief and exhaustion.

"I had a bad dream." He slowly dropped to his knees and placed his head to my lap.

"What was it about?" I asked, forgetting of my pain to stroke his beautiful silky black hair. He never did answer.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" He asked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! The NanoWrimo starts at midnight! Wish me luck of 50k words in a month. My fourth year participating. PM me if you know what I'm talking about. I'd love to hear ppls ideas and share my own. Writer's block is easier to overcome when you have people to talk with too. Thanks :)**

When I wake, I'm surprised to find myself chest to chest with a certain someone. His hand runs slowly down my back, bringing me more awake with each stroke. I look up at him, recalling the remnants of the night. After he took me to the emergency room to have my arm x-rayed and casted, we came back to the house. I sat down to watch TV and fell asleep with him silent beside me. I guess he just pulled us into a more comfortable position and went to sleep himself.

He drew soft lines across my skin and I was tempted to go back to sleep. I didn't. I wanted to stay and appreciate his fingers across my skin. I want him to kiss me and say sorry and that he would never hurt me again. I stare into his eyes, one marked with a heavy bruise from our war the night before.

His fingers trickled softly across my shoulder, trailing up until he was tracing the curves of my face. "You really do heal fast…" He murmured.

"Mm…" I wish his arms could feel safe like this for eternity. "It's from the Kyuubi." My voice was drowning in sleep. "What time is it?"

"Noon… almost one."

I sit up in complete shock of the wasted day. "What?"

"I'm surprised you didn't wake up when Suigetsu went prancing out of the place calling me a faggot."

"Only 'cause you are." I pulled myself to my feet.

"What's the rush?" He was frowning, but I can't let myself go back to sleep.

"I have so much to get done. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I whined.

He sat up and stretched. His hair wasn't perfected for once and he seemed like he was getting up for the first time today too. "Don't be kidding yourself." I examined my black casted arm as he spoke, "The only things you have are a couple preliminary tests to see where you are in your classes."

I huffed and crossed my arms. "I don't wanna."

"Then you can go shower and get ready for a party that you and I are going to tonight." That drew my attention quite quickly. "When I was listening to the audio-"

"So you did bug me!"

He gave an uncaring shrug and said, "Almost always are. If I don't have my eye on you, who does?" I waited for him to explain about the party as he ruffled his hair and rubbed his eyes. "Some kids in the background were ranting about some party, so we're going to crash it."

"That's terrible." I frowned at his light smile of satisfaction.

"You can get away with a lot when you're famous, Naruto."

"I have a fucking broken arm and you want me to go into public?" He got to his feet and closed the space between us. I was quick to sink into his warmth as his hands reached around to grip my ass.

"Looks pretty hardcore to me."

"And your eye?" I asked. Perfect Sasuke can't go in public looking so unperfect.

"Concealer."

"Ugg!" I yank away and give in. "Fine. Whatever."

"Let's get your tests started and I'll pick out an outfit for you."

I mocked him with muttered gibberish as I walked towards the stairs. He followed close after. At the top, I had the insane urge to push him down just as he had done to me. Being a decent person, I am able to ignore the urge. "Why? So you can bug those clothes too?"

"It was just the gloves, Naruto."

I don't know what to think of him right now to be honest. I want to be angry, to hit him for hurting me. I want to yell at him and make him feel as horrible as the person he is. He should learn the terrible truth rather than those lies I am forced to tell and believe myself. I want him to break as hard as I have.

How he treats me is not fair. I don't understand his mood-swings. I don't understand what ticks him. I want to learn how to calm him down and how keep the air between us clean. For some reason, he continues to act like last night was nothing. I forgive him, yes, but I'm still wary.

I sit down at his desk where he sits for nearly an hour if not more every night. Then I realize I'm going to be sitting here for just as long each night from now on to get my own things done. I listen to the noises of him opening drawers or moving clothes around as I log in to the account.

He is a person just like anyone else. Thoughts, movements, words, and everything else a person can do, he can to. He has feelings and he understands, but he doesn't control. Sasuke seems like he's in control, but he doesn't know how to control. Not truly. The reason things spiral so out of control is because he has never needed a reason to learn the ability. He just shoved all emotions aside and settled on himself and his needs. In doing this, he doesn't know how to talk with people and doesn't know how to handle situations that aren't reacting to his favor. He always gets what he wants and when I don't say the things he wants me to, when I don't do what he wants, it pisses him off because the only way he knows how to make me obey is to hit me.

Sasuke is spoiled.

As I log on to the calculus test, Sasuke's arms slip around me and he presses his mouth to my neck. The passion radiates from him and I could sense he wants me to an intolerable degree. "Why do you do this?" I ask as I tilt my head to allow him to suck the tender skin. "We aren't even together and you just have at it like we are…"

He pulled away from me at the words and I immediately miss his mouth on my neck. "You're kidding right?"

I turn around in the chair and stare him straight in the eyes. "I'm being completely serious."

"You still don't think we are together even though the whole goddamned world thinks we are?"

I take a deep breath and think of a way to say what I want without getting my other wrist broken. There is no other way but to piss him off. "You plan to either let Itachi kill me or to kill me yourself. You can't be with someone who has an inevitable death at your own hands."

"That's a simple fix." He gripped my chin, the most serious expression I have ever seen falling over him. "Either I kill you and kill myself too or Itachi kills you and I'll kill him and myself. One or another, we'll still be together."

"W-what?" I hissed. "You're fucking _insane_."

"As I've been told." He refrained himself from leaning down and kissing me, I could see it tear him on the inside. His eyes glittered and almost begged for me to jump at him. I didn't allow him the pleasure.

I turn back to the test which had begun and instantly regret it. "The answer's A." Sasuke said as he walked out of the room.

~Sasuke

There's such a dramatic difference in the blond from last night to now. Last night, he popped out whatever he wanted from his mouth and just moments ago, he calculated his words. I shut the door behind me and turn the shower water on. It's what I wanted, though. If he would just be quiet, speak when spoken to and no other ramblings, then I am happy.

I think.

It's his mouth that pisses me off most of the time anyways. How could he go and say he hoped I get killed by my brother? Does he not know how those kinds of words affect me? If anyone has no emotions, it'd have to be Naruto.

What am I supposed to do? Let it go? He told a _girl_ that _I,_ his _boyfriend,_ don't matter. Then he continues to ask her out right in front of me! I don't care what their relationship was, is, or will be. He is mine and mine only and he will have to figure that out sooner or later.

Not only did he piss me off with that girl, but he acted like it was nothing. _Shock_? Is that even an excuse? I was all for giving the girl a show that made her pass-out from our sexiness.

Knocking him down the stairs was over the edge, though. Literally. I wasn't really expecting to break any of his bones…

The water runs hot over my body and I can't help but to think of how sexy Naruto was when he started to sob. His whole body had quaked and he seemed so hurt and lost. The sound of his cries made my blood run ice cold, a pleasure that trickled through thinned veins. I want to hear him cry and say my name.

He should die for putting these thoughts in my head. He should die for making me so confused and for throwing my emotions into a merry-go-round. It's not fair what he puts me through and I can only imagine what everyone else feels like when he's around.

Yet, I want him underneath me, hands grasping at my shoulders or nails digging in my back. I want him to _struggle_ as I take him. I want him to finally see that no matter what, I am always the one in control. Without me, life for him would have no meaning. He would have nowhere to go, nothing to live for because I am his control and his way. Before I came back, he was lost.

Only now does the certainty burn in his eyes. Now that he has me again, he has reason to keep going. He will keep going until it is his time to die, in which I will follow shortly after. I will make him pay for how I feel, even if it takes me following him to the afterlife.

I pull my hands over my body, allowing the feel of my own hands to bring pleasure and cleanse across my skin. A groan slipped from me as I brush a certain unwanted protuberance right below my waist. Oh yes, he will pay for what he does to me and what his existence did to my family.

Tonight, we will go to that party and I _will_ find something out. I will hold a gun to each one of the brats' heads if I have to. No one their age would be hanging in that part of town and not know. 'Man, I got the alcohol! The whole place is going to be-' Obvious teenagers.

I can feel excitement boiling. Almost like when I was young. I was always so excited to get a present from Itachi on Christmas… and his would _always_ be the _best_. He is the worst kind of person, worse than any devil or demon put together. He gave everyone he knew a false sense of hope and security. Itachi rubbed it in my face at the same time as crushing every innocent thought left in my mind.

A false sense of hope and security.

Those words reverberate from wall to wall of my head, a ring so loud that the pellets of steamed water are silent. My fingers are slow when I scrub my head. I can't believe it took this long to realize what I've been doing. It took until that very thought to make everything click into place.

I've been making Naruto feel safe, he _wanted_ to be straight-forward with me and I punished him for feeling like he could be. I punished him for feeling safe around me. I want to make him feel loved and protected, yet I want to shatter that and all of his feelings that accompanied it. I want to do to him what Itachi did to me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Some of the content of this chapter are non-consensual and somewhat graphic. If you don't like that kind of stuff, please skip. I'm kinda pissed at the person (can't tell you who) for violating (still can't tell you whoooo!). ENJOY!**

~Naruto

I sit in the car with Sasuke and wait outside the booming house. There were kids everywhere, some stumbling around and others making-out. It was a horde of chaos rounded up in one run down building. "I don't wanna go in…" I whined. "I'm going to get AIDs or some other unheard-of incurable disease!"

He was stiff, contemplating. It startled me when he didn't growl at me to shut up. After another moment of watching drunken teens, Sasuke spoke, "We'll be in to snag some drinks, get information, and then we're coming right out."

"Or you can do all of that because I don't trust these kids. They go to a fuckin' _public_ _school_. I know what it's like there. Most of them are high and don't even know what's going on and-" My words trailed off as he pulled the glove compartment open at my knees. I was wide eyed as he pulled out two guns. When the first was loaded and safety-locked, he held it towards me. "I'm not taking that."

"Naruto." He warned.

"I'll turn it on you if I take it." He rolled his eyes and didn't move it any. My heart thudded. What if I shoot someone? That person could die, and I would be a murderer. If I shoot once, then I could do it again and again and again. Soon, I'll be a mass murderer and I'll be psycho. If I'm caught, I'm off to jail and I wouldn't last in jail! I'd get raped! Unless the person happened to be Sasuke, I don't think I would be very okay with it.

"What will it take for you to take the gun?"

"I dunno. Maybe you should break my other wrist." At first, the glint to his eyes made it seem like he was ready to do so. Then, he had a hold of the back of my head and was kissing me deeply.

I strain against the seatbelt until I have it unbuckled. I don't know what it is about him, but I can't restrain myself when he does this. It was hot. A passion that I have never felt for anyone else was coming over me, but I didn't care. I want him more than anything in the world.

He breaks the kiss and I groan. When he's done, he's done and I know I shouldn't persist. "I don't want you getting hurt, Naruto." He held the gun out to me again. "I'm going to try not to leave your side, but if I do and if anyone threatens you, hold them at bay until I can get to you. Call my name and I will come."

I slowly grasp the gun and I take it. Is this even real? I could be in some kind of coma right now. I probably haven't even woken up since my release from the Uchiha Labs. If I'm lucky, I will just wake up one day and find myself laying in a hospital bed with my mother and father looming over me. Maybe a year has passed and I still have a childhood to live, maybe current time has passed and I still have a future bright ahead of me.

Then again, I have never really been the kind of person stricken by luck. This is life. It's odd, but Sasuke is not a figment of my sex-deprived imagination.

I tuck the gun to my hip and wait for Sasuke to get out before I do the same. He leads the way and I wish his hand was in mine. I wish he would comfort me and take me away from this deranged place. Of course, it didn't look threatening. I know Sasuke is just taking precautions. Especially since our faces are all over the news, we could easily be targets of rape or battery.

I would have raped Sasuke if I found him straying into my party…

It's different dealing with kids rather than adults. Kids don't care. We don't have the connection and love developed with people like adults do. With each generation, kids become more violent and uncaring. A social event with adults would have no air of worry.

Sasuke acts natural… well as natural as he could considering he is a cold emotionless bastard. Either way, he wasn't suspecting at all. He led me through the trailer trash house to the kitchen where boxes of barely touched soda were and bottles and packs of alcoholic beverages. He rummaged to find clean cups and pulled out two cans of coke.

"Just calm down and pretend you know what you're doing." Sasuke said as he poured the content of his can into the cup. He crushed the can and dropped it to the ground. He wasn't even afraid to show disrespect to the host.

"But I don't. I don't even know _what_ we're doing."

"Simple. Find Akatsuki's whereabouts."

"Ah, man! You're back!" We both turn to the door way were a guy stumbles in. He has a bottle which he was drinking straight from. I watched as he grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and started in a drunken ramble. I didn't know whether to be horrified that Sasuke was letting a stranger touch him or that I should be laughing because the stranger is so drunk, he thinks he knows Sasuke.

~Sasuke

I can't figure anything out. Every time I try to ask someone about the Akatsuki, they shush me, redirect the conversation, or run off for some other friends. This is why I never went to parties in highschool! I'm not very social and I want to get straight to the point.

"Naruto." I called as I turned to where he was a minute ago. I frowned as he was gone. Is it too hard to warn me that he was walking off? Bathroom, a drink, he recognizes someone, there's hundreds of reasons he could have left for.

"Hey!" My attention is draw as I guy saunters towards me with two groupies behind him. "I know you!" It doesn't make the first time tonight that someone has 'known me' so I just stare him down. "You're the hide-away faggot singer!"

The offensive words draw me into an aggressive stance. I will fight if I have to. "I think you're confused." I say slowly, velvety.

"Nah. Raven. It's the Raven guy." His friends nodded and one pulled out his cellphone. He started clicking pictures, but I was focused on the leader. He is obviously up to no good. "Where's your boyfriend? Didn't want to share him with us or something?"

I didn't answer. Those words could run two ways. He could be honest and not know Naruto is here, and then I would have given Naruto up to them; or, they have Naruto. Either way, it's best to stay quiet.

"So the quiet isn't just a screen act, huh?" He stepped forward, easily looming over me a couple inches. His black hair had red streaks splashing through the top like blood. It would be so easy for me to pull out the gun and give him the real look. I wanted to pull out the gun, I truly did, but with all these people staring now, I can't.

"What do you want?" I growled, trying to be as dominant as possible against him. I wasn't scared, but this issue was that neither was he.

As he stepped yet closer I stepped back in a desperate need of personal space. I hated the world as I bumped into a lamp table. He pressed his hands on top of mine, and held them to the table. I could only imagine this is how Naruto feels with me all the time. "I'm a fan of your music. Now that I see you in person, I think I'm just a fan of you."

"You would be wise to stop touching me."

"I like how you try to be so tough, so emotionless and dead." His tilted his head and I knew instantly what he was about to do. "I think I should break that."

I pulled my knee up between us and did everything I could to keep his mouth from mine. I managed to pry him back enough to release his hold on me. I need to get Naruto and get out of here. Without another look at him, I try to dash off, but one of his friends is instantly slamming me to the ground.

I shove and fight him as I'm forced to my back. Red-streaks takes the opportunity to sit on my hips, a knee to both sides of me. I could feel the blood flow to my cheeks, anger and embarrassment dominating my mind as he taunted my powerlessness.

~Naruto

Sasuke had become so engulfed in his goal of finding out some information that I was stuck awkwardly looking around the place. I don't know what had come over me, but my body had paralyzed when I recognized someone. He stood in the dark hallway were moans and sex noises drifted faintly from. His eyes were blood-red and tempting, begging me to come closer to him.

Against all my feelings and morals, I did what I wouldn't ever do. Stepped towards what I was frightened of. So I left Sasuke, not a word slipping from me, and followed the man up the stairs to an empty bedroom.

I shut the door, knowing that either way I am doomed. I might as well co-operate a little rather than be put in pain.

"How are you?" He asked calmly, eyes falling so familiar down and across my body. I don't answer. I'm trying so hard not to shake and have a break-down. "I see Sasuke has been a little rough with you."

"It's nothing compared to what you and your family did." I muttered.

"Is that so?" He sat on the bed, making himself seem more vulnerable. I know better than that. "What have you told him?"

"Nothing," I stated. "I-If you came here for me t-then I'll just go, okay? I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Oh?" His eyes trained on me as a smirk came to his lips. "You want to go with me? You do understand there is nothing with me except for one of two things. You can die and give me the Kyuubi-gene or you can have sex with me for the rest of your life."

I felt a deep blush rise to my cheeks as I pressed my back to the wall. "I would never let your filthy hands touch me, Itachi!" I hated how his name sounded on my lips.

"Too bad. You're hung up on my brother, aren't you?" His eyes would rip my clothes off if they could, I'm sure. "It's such a nice offer to come with me willingly, but I've already called the police. I don't like what some of these kids were saying so the cops are on the way to break the party up. If you went with me, Sasuke would cause such a scene and I'm not quite ready to head to jail."

"It's where you belong." I hissed.

"_Really_?" He asked knowingly. "I'll give you two weeks from today to get to the Lake. Sasuke will know the one you're talking about. Get out of here before the trouble comes." He waved a dismissal. Pathetically, I ran out of the room.

~Sasuke

I struggled, but I wasn't strong enough to lift my body of three. I tried yanking my face away, disgust swirling in my stomach as Streak's tongue invaded my mouth. His drunken breath was making me sick and I couldn't stop thinking of how pitiful I am to be in this situation.

His hand groped me in places I've never allowed anyone to touch and noises left my throat that were a mix of forced pleasure and anger. Yet, even though this was an obvious molestation, no one did anything. These stupid teens were just watching as I was violated. Some laughed and took pictures. I could only be glad that they were too drunk to work the videos on their phones.

"Are you scared?" He asked, too glad to be doing this.

"Rape me!" I hissed. "I will sing about and make even more money." His hand fell across my cheek, but I was too emotionally confused to care. Before he dropped his lips back to mine, his hand came to my hip where he found the hidden gun I had brought with me.

I struggled as hard as I could now. I need to get that gun back; I need to keep it away from him. No matter what, he has power over me. He pressed the barrel to my thigh and growled to me, "Kiss back and I will think about not shooting."

So he shoved his lips to mine once again and I kissed back.

~Naruto

When I saw Sasuke's lips against another guy's, jealousy lit up my core. Even tongues! And to hell if I've ever made Sasuke blush like that-

And as I stepped closer and out of the doorframe of the hall, I saw the two guys holding his wrists and ankles to the ground. Instantly, my anger was redirected. When I saw the gun pressed to his thigh, I took no time in pulling the gun from my hip.

Something came over me then. I pressed it to his temple and let it click. "I'd appreciate it if you would remove your mouth from my boyfriend." He slowly sat up, both him and Sasuke in complete shock. The whole party went silent except for the music. I gripped the back of the guy's hair and shoved my lips to his, a display of angry dominance.

No one messes with what's mine. And then I pushed him away. "Get the hell off him!" I gripped Sasuke's arm and pulled him from the ground. There was no time wasted in getting him and me out of the place. "The police are coming." I muttered, but he was in shock. I took the car keys from him and obliged myself to drive us back.

As I pulled the car out of the drive way, the sirens started and all Sasuke could do was stare at me. "Where did this come from?" He asked just a notch above a whisper. He pulled the two six-packs from the floorboard.

_Itachi is following us_.

That's all I could think of. Itachi had to of heard Sasuke say we were going to snag drinks, and he put them in here. "I put them in here. Sorry I left you. I didn't know anything would happen."

He turned his eyes to the road and muttered, "It doesn't matter."

"No, Sasuke. It _does_. Stop acting like nothing affects you!"

"Naruto, it really-"

"Shut it! I'm talking." I kept my eyes on the road. "They were going to fucking rape you in front of everyone. Your face is going to be all over news when those kids start posting those pictures on facebook and the internet. How do you feel about that? Hm?"

For a long moment, he was silent. "I feel stupid for being so reckless." When I chanced a glance at him from the road, I immediately began to stop his car.

The first emotions I have seen split from him besides anger and hate finally slipped as tear streaks came down from his eyes. I take my seatbelt off and am quick to wrap my arms around his neck and to kiss him. The drunken guy's taste lingers like a ghost, but it doesn't stop me. We kiss until he is struggling to keep his breath and stay calm. I break away and watch how he takes ragged breaths to keep the sobs in. His eye liner smeared down his cheek, but for once, that didn't matter to him. "You are human, Sasuke. You need to live, feel, and make mistakes."


End file.
